<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving Them by Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475135">Loving Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs/pseuds/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs'>Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Harry, F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Multi, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs/pseuds/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS OTHER THAN LILIANA!! ALL PHOTOS ARE FOUND FROM GOOGLE IMAGES!!<br/>After having lost the war, Liliana and Harry and those they trust most will turn back time to fix it all.<br/> Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>?/?/?/?/?, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pitcures are at @CheyanneBoone0. If you want to find her she is at wattpad. Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In stories its always the good guys that win in the end, that after all the suffering they go through it ends up being worth it as they are the victors. Standing inside the room in the newly made Potter Manor that had become my own while covered in dried blood and ash, while Harry stood looking out the window in front of me left me bitter as in this, the good guys didn't win, but neither did the so chosen villains.</p><p>"We can't keep having these small battles Harry, we don't have many left on our side to win." George Weasley stated breaking the silence as the last of those with magic joined us, not that there was many left.</p><p>"We were able to take out their military's main base!" Harry denied as he spun around even as tears gathered in his emerald eyes. "At the cost of over half of our fighting force!" Rabastan Lestrange one of the few previous Death Eaters who survived and joined in the fight when given the chance, shot back with a frown.</p><p>"ENOUGH!" I shouted with a shaky sob as I ran a hand through my blonde locks that I gained from the Black side of the family, it used to be amusing how much I resembled the Black's more than the Potter's. </p><p>"We have not lost the others who have helped research a way for us to save our people, to give up now and fight among ourselves!" I shouted with such emotion it almost chocked me as the others fell silent before sighing and nodding in understanding. "So we shall be using an untested time travel Ritual Circle to undo time." Lucius Malfoy asked more than stated, silver blue eyes tired and blank since the death of his son looking toward Harry and I.</p><p>"Yes, because if we don't try than those we have lost, would have been for nothing." Harry answered moving to stand beside me even as his husband, Bill Weasley, joined us having left to check the Ward Room and Ritual circle.</p><p>"We have to do this now; they have found us." Bill stated making the others suck in sharp breaths as hatred burned in eyes that have lost too much.</p><p>Then we will. The House Elves and Centaurs have agreed to give us the time it takes to begin the Ritual, let's make sure their sacrifice won't be in vain." I added making the others nod before we turned and as one headed for the basement where the Ritual had been set up. </p><p>
  <strong> TIME SKIP: </strong>
</p><p>"I think we need a speech." George tried to joke even though it fell short making most give tired smiles. "This is for all the blood that has been spilled, and for the children who weren't given a chance to grow up or grow old. We do this to fight for our happiness and survival, as long as just one of us lives than the fight will not end." I began as I felt Harry slip his right hand into mine even as Bill took his other hand and George took my left hand, until we all were holding hands, for once blood truly didn't matter because we were all magic and all one another had left.</p><p>"This is the start of our chance to not only survive but live!" Harry finished before as one we let our heads fall back and let our magic rise and fill the circle and sink into the runes painted in our blood.</p><p><span class="u"><strong>"We call upon time itself to undo and unravel what has come to pass! We shall go back and rewrite what has been written! So mote it be!"</strong> </span>Our voices rang out empowered with our very magic as the world became nothing but a blur of color, even as with one last look around the basement we felt the aftershock as the Muggles began to bomb our last Safe Haven, the ruins of Hogwarts, were we built a home.</p><p>
  <strong> ELEVEN YEAR OLD LILIANA AND HARRY POTTER: </strong>
</p><p>It was just another day at Privet Drive Number Four where little Liliana and Harry Potter were forced to live under the stairs by their aunt and uncle, only for it to change as both children were enveloped in a brilliant bright light.</p><p>"Harry?" I asked with slight fear as I blinked my eyes taking in the sight of a small eleven year old boy with shaggy black hair and bright emerald green eyes staring back at me through cracked glasses. </p><p>"It worked.." Harry whispered as a vibrant and wide smile overtook his face making me let out a bell like laugh in equal delight. "BOY! GIRL! GET UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT AND MAKE OUR BREAKFAST!" Petunia shouted making our faces fall flat even as we remembered the anguish we felt at the knowledge that it had been her and her husband who helped lead the other Muggles to 9 ¾.</p><p>"Let's hope the others are doing better than we are." Harry muttered even as we both gracefully left the cupboard under the stairs eyes cold as we took in the Dursley's before us.</p><p>
  <strong> ELSEWHERE:</strong>
</p><p>"I need to speak with the Goblin King, I have important information that can save your Nation and mine from being destroyed in the future." Bill Weasley stated calmly even as his mind wondered back to his now young husband and how he was doing. </p><p>"Narcissa I will be going to the Goblin's for a divorce and full custody paperwork later today." Lucius Malfoy stated with only a small sneer knowing it was thanks to this women that his son was caught and murdered in the future.</p><p>"Everything is going to change now Dolph, I promise." Rabastan stated softly as he shifted into his panther form and then used a runic symbol to force open his brothers cell door before making his way down and to the apparition point on this god forsaken island, of course picking up a stray dog while he was at it.</p><p>"Time to get our plans in order Fred."</p><p>"Right you are George." The twins stated with grim smiles even as their too old eyes watched silently over their family, most who have been dead for years, being more ghosts that haunted them then flesh and blood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  It was almost surreal to once again be standing in the kitchen of the house that had been our prison up until we turned seventeen last time around, from the sneer forming on Harry's face I knew he was also realizing just how pathetic the Dursley's are.</p><p>"Boy what took you and your sister so long?!" Petunia snarled her hand raising with pan in hand to smack Harry like she used to do when angered. "I don't think we shall be allowing you to attack us from now on Petunia Dursley." I stated causing her eyes to snap toward where I stood slightly behind my brother eyes glowing a sharp ice blue with suppressed rage and loathing.</p><p>"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME GIRL!?" Petunia shouted loudly even as her eyes gained a look of fear in them as she took in not just my glowing eyes but Harry's also. </p><p>"Shut. Up." Harry ordered slowly and softly not needing to raise his voice as his magic shot forward to wrap around the scrawny bony women who we sadly shared blood with, forcing her to silence against her will. "After today we won't be living here under this roof, though if Dumbledore or any others of our kind show up you will tell them that we do still live here." I continued after getting a nod from Harry even as my own magic shot forward to wrap around Vernon and Dudley as they thudded into the room.</p><p>Though you won't have a choice either way seeing as how with a binding curse we can make sure you do as told." Harry finished with a smirk that would make the Marauders proud. </p><p>"It seems I caught you at a fortunate time." Lucius Malfoy called out as he stalked into the room with a sneer as his eyes looked over the Muggles in front of him. "Everything go well with Narcissa?" I asked simply knowing that being tied to us in a Warrior Bond allowed him to pass unseen through the Wards Dumbles placed around the house.</p><p>"She has been removed from the house as we speak, along with from all other properties and Vaults I own. Draco is spending the night at his friend Blaise's house and won't be back till the day before September 1st." Lucius answered even as his own magic joined ours to bind the filth to our orders. </p><p>"Shall we?" Harry asked a moment later after knowing for sure our curse had stuck already moving toward the door. "You just want to see that redhead of yours." I teased without saying any names making him send me a pout in return that had me laughing lightly.</p><p>
  <strong> DIAGON ALLEY!</strong>
</p><p>"The others of our group that I am friends with are moved into Malfoy Manor." Lucius added softly making my tense shoulders relax knowing Rabastan was safe as was his brother and Sirius since he had mentioned taking them with him if this worked. </p><p>"Gringotts the last true magical structure to fall." Harry whispered sadly as all our minds went back to that sad day filled with blood and so much carnage as the Goblin's, Wizard's, and Werewolves left alive fought to defend the building.</p><p>"Pixie!" Bill Weasley called out in delight making Harry's face burn bright red even as he grimaced at the nickname the twins had given him.Bill." I offered to give Harry a moment to collect himself even as I gave the man a questioning look, wondering if he had already started to talks to get the Goblin's on our side early. </p><p>"Two weeks from now I will have a meeting with the King." Bill answered quietly making me sigh in relief before waving Harry off knowing he would like to begin getting his things and spend time with his future husband. "Shall we?" I asked Lucius who gave me a slight smile before gesturing for me to lead ahead making me laugh lightly. "Gringotts Bank how can I help you?" The Goblin teller asked while looking over his desk at us.</p><p>"I would like to speak with an account manager." I stated confidently making the Goblin hum even as he shouted for another Goblin to lead us to the offices.</p><p>"I am Manager Took what can I help you with?" Took asked once we had been allowed entrance to his office and had taken our seats. "I'm Heiress Black, Liliana Winter Potter-Black, and I would like to have all my Accounts and Vaults checked for any activity since the death of my parents and incarnation of my godfather Lord Sirius Black. I have a written note from my twin, Heir Potter, who wants the same done to his Accounts and Vaults." I answered even as I handed over the letter with Harry's magical signature attached along with his name signed with a blood quill.</p><p>"And are you willing to prove you are who you say you are?" Took asked next making me sigh softly even as I allowed him to prick my finger to draw blood to get the truth on a potion soaked parchment he removed from his desk. </p><p>"I also want all keys recalled and any money or Artifacts stolen to be returned, if Dumbledore or anyone else comes asking about it inform them that it's a new safety precaution the Bank is taking to make sure no client is being stolen from." I continued getting a nod as he began to fill out the forms to do as I asked.</p><p>"I also want to file for emancipation, Harry will be coming at a later date to file for his own. The last thing I wish to take care of today besides getting a pouch connected to my personal Vault is to begin the clearing of Sirius Black's name." I finished making the Goblin raise an eyebrow before nodding with a wicked smirk knowing this would turn the Wizarding World on its head.</p><p>"It shall be done." Took said before handing me a silk green and silver pouch with the Black Crest upon it along with Potter Crest on the other side. Harry as the eldest was the Potter Heir while Sirius made me his Heiress. Though I also had a Personal Vault that my father set up in my name along with the Heiress Black Vault, both being combined into one at my request and placed under a Blood Lock.</p><p>"Thank you." I offered with a nod before getting to my feet and allowing Lucius to lead me from the room. None of us wanted to be alone so all had decided to stay in pairs Harry and Bill, George and Fred, Rabastan and his brother, and Lucius and I. Because being alone meant a chance to be taken out, and none of us would allow any of the others to fall in our quest to save our World.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius seemed to relax more the moment we arrived at Malfoy Manor after we finished quickly getting everything I would need for Hogwarts, including a full wardrobe and wand. My eyes looked with some fondness at the second to last Manor to fall in the future, Malfoy Family Magic really wasn't something to take lightly. Not even the Black Family homes had lasted long, the Wards having had too long to fade and fall apart with so many of their members dead, unlike the Malfoy's who still had their Lord and Heir. </p><p>"Dove!" Rabastan called out with a beaming smile taking over his face as he stalked forward to yank me into his arms and spin me around making me laugh in delight.</p><p>"Dragon!" I stated with warmth once he had set me back on my feet even though his arms refused leaving my smaller form fully.</p><p>"Lestrange, do please tell me that you didn't forget to place a restraining ward around Black." Lucius asked more than stated silver blue eyes flashing even as a small smile tugged at one corner of his mouth. </p><p>"Do you take me for a fool? I was Dove's Second in Command for a reason." Rabastan shot back with a roll of his eyes. It was good to see the light and mischief return to his eyes with the return of his older brother, Rabastan had become truly viscous and dangerous when both Rodolphus and Antonin were taken out.</p><p>"Sister please do tell me you already have something in place for the traitors?" Harry's voice called out as Bill and he apparated to the Manor both eyes alight with rage. </p><p>"Of course, though without Antonin to double check things, it might not be as great as it could be." I answered with a slight wince as sorrow flashed through me, it was surprising that those I grew closest to, had once been the Elite in Riddle's inner circle. "We will get all of yours back again." Lucius was the one to sooth having become the one I turned to in order to not lose my sanity and emotions when we kept losing more of our own, just as I had been what kept him from falling with Draco's death.</p><p>"Just as we will get mine back, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Anthony Goldstein." Harry agreed even as he thought back on his own friends and followers. Most thought I would follow Harry, but my personality wouldn't let me yield to anyone, not even my twin. So we become strong allies, leading those who were loyal to us alone.</p><p>"Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange, Thorfinn Rowle, Fenrir Greyback, Marcus Flint, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, and Viktor Krum." I whispered being the ones I had lost, seeing as the others had made it out alive. "Where shall we start first then? I can talk to Dolph while Lucius works on getting rooms set up for us or begin to look through the properties belonging to all of us to find a better home." Rabastan began making the rest of us blink because while Malfoy Manor would be perfect none of us forgot about the fact Arthur Weasley liked to have the Manor raided for Dark Artifacts.</p><p>"It should be easy to look through our options and find the best fit for us." Lucius agreed making me nod even as Harry handed over the folders holding our properties, I knew I had been forgetting something with my meeting with Took. </p><p>"I think it would be best if Bill and I be the ones to start getting Sirius healed, keeping him in a healing coma until his health is hundred percent, before we wake him and inform him of the changes around him." Harry spoke up next before grabbing Bill's hand to drag him into the Manor with Rabastan shouting which room he had placed Sirius in.</p><p>"Shall we begin to look over Rodolphus then?" I asked noticing Lucius walking behind the other two into the Manor already looking over the files, Rab had summoned a House Elf to get his files for him.</p><p>"I didn't think about the healing coma most place on the worse off patients in, then again Harry was our second best Healer in the groups for a reason." Rabastan muttered even as he began to lead me to the room he had placed his brother in. </p><p>"I didn't realize he was this bad off." I whispered with some regret taking in the sunken form of Rodolphus who had once stood proudly and seemed like nothing could knock him down. Taking a deep breath before starting the long Ancient Spell that Harry and Hermione had created, to place patients into a true deep healing sleep that had them soaking in the magic around them to speed up their wounds be it mental or physical healing. "How is he?" George asked as he and Fred walked into the room the House Elf had shown them where we were.</p><p>"Not great but not as bad as he had been in the future, he is alive after all." Rabastan was the one to answer before sending the twins a warm smile some of the tension and worry leaving his form knowing his brother would be alright. </p><p>"Then we can focus on other things,"</p><p>"Like picking up a certain Crouch Jr." George began, and Fred finished making Rab and I share a look before nodding in agreement. "After Lucius finds us a true home." I said before sighing as I began to administer the potions I had bought while in Diagon for this purpose alone. "Think we should reinstate the code names when discussing plans?" Fred asked as we left the room and headed for the personal office room belonging to Lucius noticing that Bill, Harry, and Lucius had beaten us there.</p><p>"It would be prudent." Harry agreed with a slight shrug knowing better to be cautious than having our plans ruined.</p><p>"Then it's a good thing I have found us a place." Lucius inputted even as he made copies of one piece of parchment that listed the property and held information on said place. "Raven Moor?" I asked blinking, having almost forgotten the fact that Harry's and I's mother had been a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw through her squib son that had been hidden from the history books.</p><p>"Seeing as that House only allows females to be Head of House, it would be you who would have to allow us entrance. Though it is more than big enough for all of us and the rest once we begin to regather our inner circles." Harry stated already starting to think of where in the huge castle, for that was what Raven Moor was, he would take for his and his followers own.</p><p>"Than its decided, first plan of action is to get access and settling Rodolphus and Sirius into their rooms. After that we can plan on rescuing the rest of those currently being held be it by blood or prison." I finished already moving to apparate to the location.</p><p>Liliana Potter: Sin</p><p>Rabastan Lestrange: Sloth</p><p>Rodolphus Lestrange: Envy</p><p>Lucius Malfoy: Pride</p><p>Antonin Dolohov: Wrath</p><p>Marcus Flint: Fury</p><p>Thorfinn Rowle: Greed</p><p>Fenrir Greyback: Lust</p><p>Oliver Wood: Gluttony</p><p>Viktor Krum: Jealousy </p><p>Fred Weasley: Chaos</p><p>George Weasley: Anarchy</p><p>Harry Potter: Basilisk</p><p>Ron Weasley: Kitsune</p><p>Hermione Weasley: Thunderbird</p><p>Bill Weasley: Phoenix</p><p>Luna Lovegood: Thestral</p><p>Neville Longbottom: Cerberus</p><p>Susan Bones: Badger</p><p>Theodore Nott: Eagle</p><p>Blaise Zabini: Acromantula</p><p>Draco Malfoy: Niffler</p><p>Anthony Goldstein: Wolf</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven Moor was stunning, looking like something out of a fairy tale story that one would have told their children as a good night story, it really was amazing what Ancient Magic could do, along with Runic Circles, to keep something exactly the same a thousand years later.</p><p>"First thing, since Dumbles always wanted me dead is to make it seem like I passed away at a young age thanks to a sickness, fixing Petunia's and Vernon's memories along with Marge and Dudley will be a piece of cake for Rabastan and Lucius." I began as I took a step forward with a Ritual Blade to allow my blood to fall in the clear stunning water surrounding our home as I let the Wards feel my magic.</p><p>"I am Heiress and Lady to the Ravenclaw House, you shall let me and those with me pass!" I called out calmly and only let a smile overtake my face as a bridge of pure magic shining with pastel colors appeared to allow us through. </p><p>"Once we sit down we can begin the discussion." Harry refuted to my earlier words making me pout but nod in understanding as we made our way to the front door of our home. "To bad we didn't know about this place until it was too late." Rabastan said from beside me as his awed filled eyes took in the surrounding area making the others nod in agreement. "Tippy is so happy to have another Mistress! What can Tippy be doing for you?!" A formal small female House Elf asked once I opened the front door making me blink in complete shock to know the Manor still had House Elves.</p><p>"Not to be rude but how exactly are you still alive if you served the last Mistress of the home?" I couldn't help but ask mind already thinking of a few ways it could have happened. </p><p>"Tippy and the others being put in stasis by last Mistress since she being knowing it would be awhile until our next Mistress would arrive!" Tippy answered excitedly and wasn't that just something to know, Rowena Ravenclaw who once lived here and was a Seer saw us coming, saw us turning back time as it were. "Can you take us to my personal office please Tippy." I asked more than ordered remembering Dobby who had only ever wanted to be free. "This way!" Tippy said turning around and leading us further into the huge Manor that was more of a castle than anything else.</p><p>"Can Tippy be doing anything else for Mistress and her guest?" Tippy asked with wonder filled eyes as she looked toward me.</p><p>"Some rooms prepared for us, My brother and his on a different floor than those for me and mine if it wouldn't be too much trouble." I answered remembering how his friends and followers had issues with me and mine. "Tippy be doing so!" Tippy answered before popping away as I moved to sit behind the ancient desk not even covered in dust and such most likely thanks to spells and the now awake Elves. "So back to what you were saying before." Lucius began as Rabastan, George, Fred, and he conjured chairs closest to me while Harry and Bill sat directly in front of me making it so Rabastan and Lucius sat on my right while Fred and George sat to my left.</p><p>"Dumbledore had treated me as if I was a thorn in his side from the moment I stepped onto Hogwarts grounds, seeing as with me you didn't automatically take his words as the end all be all." I began remembering the side looks Dumbles would give me when he believed no one was looking, though I didn't catch them until I was a bit older. </p><p>"So having you be dead to the world would be best?" Harry asked with slight intrigue as he blinked emerald green eyes at me. "Yes. This way after we fix the Muggles memories with the ones we want we can make it so Dumbles lets his guard down even further concerning his plans for you." Bill was the one to answer starting to see where I was going with this and getting on board with the idea. "Lucius and I can go later today since tonight we plan to get Barty and the others freed." Rabastan stated making me nod because honestly the sooner we get our people freed the more confidant I will feel.</p><p>"That reminds me just how are you planning to win yours over this time around?" Harry asked curiously making me wince at realizing I once again had to prove myself to those who had once followed me loyally. "Well this will be the first time I will be trying to win over Barty, but concerning the others? Before they died they had given me copies of all their memories to keep in case we ever did succeed in traveling back to the past." I answered hand moving to the branded mark on my inner wrist that held a trunk with my more personal items. Every scar we had from the future traveled back with us meaning anything we could place in the runic branded symbols on our body could come back with us.</p><p>"Should have known you had a backup plan for the backup plan." Fred teased while George laughed from beside his twin. "Once George brews that permanent aging potion I can take on a distant cousin from our mothers side, it wouldn't be too surprising that there is another 'Muggleborn' from her family since its happened before." I continued getting a nod from Harry even if he wasn't happy to know he would be going through Hogwarts without me this time around.</p><p>"It also will give you more motive to gain your friends back faster." George teased as he surprisingly offered me the ageing potion that he had started on once he first returned to the past. "To think you have to once again mentally beat the racism from Ron." Fred added next causing Harry to slump forward. Because the first time around it had taken Hermione and him both years to get Ron to grow up and realize that the grass wasn't as green on that side as he believed as the saying went.</p><p>"While Rabastan and Lucius focus on fixing memories and rescuing Barty I believe Bill and I can be the ones to rescue the ones in Azkaban, Fred and George you both can begin to work on getting an idea of just what needs to be recreated to help our cause, and Harry can begin to write out an idea of his own plans for First Year." I ended the conversation with knowing we were killing daylight and with both Sirius and Rodolphus to place in their rooms. Sirius in the middle between Harry and I's floors until we figure out just where he fit in which group. Though if I was honest he could lean more toward Harry's Dark Grey more than my Dark side.</p><p>"I just realized we were forgetting someone!" Harry interrupted eyes going wide in realization making the rest of us look at him with a raised eyebrow or narrowed eyes. </p><p>"Moony!" Harry continued and Merlin be damned, but he was right I had forgotten about the suppressed and chained wolf being used by Dumbles!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Planning to break back into Azkaban in order to retrieve Antonin was my first bit of business, before in a way kidnapping Fenrir, Thorfinn, Marcus, and Oliver, I did not like having my inner circle scattered when it can be fixed. Getting to Krum would have to wait until Harry's Fourth Year which seemed too far away for my liking. </p><p>It was not in any way shocking that I was so possessive of what was mine, Harry was the exact same way making me believe we likely inherited it from both or one of our parents. "Here we are, I truly hate this place." Bill stated even as slight fond memories of the battle we held here to take out as many muggles as we could flew through our minds. It had truly been a day where the ground bled red and forevermore became tainted so much none dare set foot on the island again. It was when we ended up taking out a large number of Muggles, then again it was in retribution for the fall of Hogwarts and 9 ¾.</p><p>"Call forth the Dementors, remember it is better to have the things on our side for now until we can destroy them as we had last time." I ordered knowing without Harry here Bill would fall under my review, for this one task anyway. </p><p>"It really is frightening to know Hermione and Draco had come up with a spell to enslave the Dementors to our will, they were really amazing." Bill offered sadly making me give him a sorrowful smile before turning to walk up the walk way as Bill began to cast the long Ancient Latin Spell. "It truly is good to see you again my Russian." I whispered when with a finding spell, I was able to find Antonin, making said man turn toward me with a raised eyebrow as he slid to his feet to stalk toward me.</p><p>"Do I know you?" Antonin asked easily making me smirk lightly though it wasn't shocking to see him in slight better shape than Rodolphus had been. </p><p>"I have your memories of a time in the future to give to you, my Wrath." I said instead of truly answering him eyes flicking to the insane wizards on either side of his cell with distaste. Not wanting to waste time and knowing he would continue to question me; did I use a created spell of my own to have the selected memories merge with his mind speeding up the time it took to reinsert years of memories faster and safer.</p><p>"Sin, My Lady." Antonin said with awe and longing making me smile a slight watery smile as with a wave of my hand he was let free of his cell causing him to stalk the last small distance between us uncaring of the filth covering him to yank me into his arms.</p><p>"How did I die?" Antonin whispered making me flinch at the memory of said day that I most hated to remember. </p><p>"They had caught Harry and I in magical suppressing cuffs, and were going to have us held in cages for their own amusement. You didn't waste time talking over a plan with the others, just rushed to our location without acknowledging the others." I started with tears sliding down my face as I cupped my hands to his thin dirty cheeks uncaring of the dirt just so happy to feel his warmth, to see him alive before my eyes again.</p><p>"You were the first of my own that I had lost, we were doing fine until they shot one of their newer harpoon type guns at me while my back had been turned helping Harry. And so without thought, knowing it couldn't be banished nor would shield spells work to stop it, you stepped in the way taking the attack straight in the chest." I finished barely able to choke out the words even as his own eyes softened with understanding.</p><p>"Rather I be the one to fall than you." Antonin stated making me bite out a sharp ugly laugh as the memory overlapped with his present self to show a worn and weary blood covered form that smiled a loving bloody smile at me saying the exact same words once before. "So you had said, I would rather us both live than lose you ever again, if I can help it Antonin." I finally spoke before taking his hand into my own and leading him down the stairs unafraid of the other prisoners seeing us, cloaking spells do so come in handy.</p><p>"Ready to go?" Bill asked eyes flicking to the now docile Dementors that were floating back to survey the island. "Take Antonin to the Manor, I still have one more stop personally to make while the House Elves gather the others." I said changing part of my plan causing Bill to send me a confused look even as Antonin, my Wrath, sent me a knowing one. That was one thing we had planned when coming up with our code names, I having chose to base mine off the sins, with my top Elite being the actual seven deadly sins themselves. Harry had ended up with his Elite being named after Magical Beings and the rest off of animals to be cohesive.</p><p>
  <strong> BACK AT THE MANOR</strong>
</p><p>"It truly is good to see you again Antonin!" Rabastan said with a smile having completed his task to rescue Barty and place him in a similar healing coma and have the right potions being administered by the Elves in his own room on the middle floor along with Sirius. "I know I was the first of hers to fall, but who after me?" Antonin got straight to the point without even really looking toward Bill who had left seeking out his Harry.</p><p>"Oliver was next, he died staying behind to give the younger children still alive a chance to escape. Krum and Marcus were taken out with the fall of Malfoy Manor, which was the second to last to fall. Leaving Fenrir and Rodolphus as the last of those taken from her to fall, they were somehow captured and killed, their bodies strewn about outside our than hideout as a message to Liliana." Rabastan said voice having gone cold and emotionless.</p><p>He remembered finding his brothers body strewn all over the lawn of their current hideout before having moved back to Hogwarts grounds to build a Safe Haven and home, his head the only part to really be recognizable and frozen in complete and utter torture. Still remembers watching Liliana take unsure steps forward before falling to her knees as she cradled his brothers head in her tiny hands and screamed in complete sorrow and grief. He remembers her slowly searching for each piece of his brother and Fenrir to put them back together, watched as she stood before their bonfire and vowed to kill every last Muggle even if it killed her for them and the others lost.</p><p>"We were betrayed then." Antonin decided making Rabastan shrug because honestly by that time the rest of the survivors, not including who time traveled, had been taken out to figure out just who had betrayed them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   All of their deaths would haunt me even now with them once again alive and breathing, I will still remember feeling each of them die and more often than not being the one to find their remains. Taking a deep breath I took in my surroundings wondering why it was always this place that I sought out when my mind tormented me. Maybe it was because this was where a what if became just that, what if.</p><p>"Hello mum and dad, I don't know if you are even aware of us having time traveled, what with you being dead and all, but we have. Harry and I along with those closest to us have come back, and we will change it all. I promise." I began while taking in the tombstone of my parents with slight sorrow and regret.</p><p>"I hope that you are proud of us, even with what we have done, and what we will end up doing to protect what is ours." I continued unafraid to speak freely with a Ward around me to keep my secrets along with making sure I wasn't overheard. "Of course they would be." A voice stated causing my back to stiffen in surprise even as my wand landed into my palm from the holster it was in as I turned to face who was able to pass my Wards.</p><p>"Harry James Potter! You should know better than to sneak up on me!" I stated with slight warning even as I relaxed making Harry chuckle as he joined my side as we both turned back to face our parents graves. </p><p>"They would be proud of us; they gave their lives for ours, so to me I think that shows they loved us more than life itself." Harry continued causing me to hum in agreement. "How did you know I was here?" I asked finally letting the haunting memories of Antonin's death wash away back into hidden corner of my mind that held each dark memory I had.</p><p>"Antonin, that man always knew you better than most." Harry answered with a slight shrug even as he offered me a hug making me smile slightly as I stepped forward having to stoop a little to hug my now shorter and younger brother. "Just like Bill knows you better than most Hare-Bear." I teased making him grimace in distaste as he pulled away and sharing one last look did we apparate back home.</p><p>"There you are." Antonin said with slight relief making me laugh lightly as I was pulled into another tight hug that I easily returned. </p><p>"It is time we regained our members don't you think?" Antonin asked lightly with a smirk making me roll my eyes before following him deeper into the Manor as I quickly as I could returned the memories to those we had lost before. "I have missed you." Oliver whispered against the shell of my ear as he pulled my back against his front to hold me close to him.</p><p>"As I have missed you and the others." I answered making Oliver tighten his arms around me while Marcus and Thorfinn stood near Fenrir all watching me closely making Rabastan and Antonin share a look. "Heads up Dumbles is moving!" Bill warned making our heads snap toward him as Harry grimaced knowing this would mean for now he would have to stick near Privet Drive until Dumbles stopped checking in.</p><p>"Wish me luck then, though I will be by as often as I can." Harry offered giving us all a wave before pulling Bill aside to spend the last bit of time with him. </p><p>"Sirius and Rodolphus should only be out a few more days, Antonin should also be with them to finish healing, to be truthful as should I." Rabastan cut in knowing any weakness that could be fixed couldn't be hidden. "Then do so, I want you at your best, the both of you." I answered simply causing Rabastan to nod before moving to place a lingering kiss to my cheek before heading off to his room with Antonin not too far behind as he placed a gentle kiss to my lips which surprised me slightly.</p><p>"I can't stay to long since my pack would be out looking for me." Fenrir spoke up though from the look on his face he didn't actually want to leave which I was thankful for. "There is a slightly smaller house behind the Manor, bigger than most though, that they are more than welcome to stay in." I offered not wanting my Wolf to far from me causing him to smirk.</p><p>"Sounds good." Fenrir said with a shrug as he stalked forward to pull me from Oliver's arms into his own as he placed an animalistic kiss to my lips before apparating out. </p><p>"Our parents will begin to wonder where we went also." Oliver muttered slightly knowing he would have to return to his younger form. "I have no worries of my parents waiting for me." Thorfinn commented making both Oliver and Marcus send him glares even as they each took a turn to hug me tightly. "This weekend we will all meet here and begin to discuss our plans." Was the last words I said to them before they left gaining nods in understanding. "I am sorry that I had left you." Thorfinn said softly moving to pull me into his arms.</p><p>"It wasn't your fault Thorfinn; you didn't choose to be murdered." I refuted voice breaking slightly as I remembered the day when Thorfinn and Susan Bones had been caught and tortured to death. </p><p>The muggles had recorded it and sent us the video; it was how we learned of it. We never found their bodies, when we had left there had been two empty graves beside the others we had lost, meant for them. It got to the point the dead outnumbered the living, we had been surrounded by graves, and yet it was for that reason we kept fighting the losing battle.</p><p>"If I hadn't gotten so cocky I wouldn't have gotten caught!" Thorfinn denied his arms tightening around me. "I do not blame you Thorfinn Rowle, and this time you will know better than to let your guard down." I said ending the conversation there as my own arms tightened around his waist as I just took this time to enjoy having him back by my side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting Thorfinn settled into his own room near my own took little time, it had truly been a long night for all of us. I almost wasn't surprised when my feet lead me to one of the rooms that held one of the ones in a healing coma, he always did bring me strength by just being there when he was near me. "I hate seeing you like this." I whispered even though I knew I wouldn't wake him, even if I had spoken at normal volume. "You were the one I had turned to the most when I had lost Antonin and the others, I can never repay that." I continued moving a hand forward to begin brushing through his long dark locks.</p><p>"It had surprised me just how much you had turned to him after each death was found and reported to us." Lucius voice called out causing me to tilt my head in his direction even as I refused to move from the spot I had claimed as my own on the bed. "He was always calm you know? No matter how many we had lost or how bloody his brother came back from one of the missions, he never lost his cool, at least not that I had seen." I answered easily hand moving to smooth over a cheekbone.</p><p>"He was many things, but a fool was not one of them. I have only ever seen him truly enraged when it involved you." Lucius answered truthfully moving to stand at my back with his hand coming up to rest on my shoulder as we both continued to watch the one lying in the bed. </p><p>"Then again we each brought you some type of peace in our own ways." Lucius continued with a slight knowing look as he offered me his hand causing me to lean forward one last time to place a gentle kiss to his sleeping forehead before turning and taking Lucius's hand. "Fred and George have both been by to drop off a few of their more inventive potions that they were able to make along with a rat." Lucius offered as he lead me from the room and toward my own room further down the hall. "That sounds like them." I said with a light laugh even as I moved to take a seat in front of the vanity in my room, to take in my appearance for the first time since we had arrived, and since I had taken the aging potion.</p><p>"Are you going to ask?" Lucius questioned lightly as he moved to stand behind me hand waving to summon my brush as he began the task of brushing my hip length locks of hair. "I know what you each bring me Lucius, I just never wished to confront such things." I answered tiredly even as I continued to let him brush my hair.</p><p>"Do you remember when Narcissa gave up my son to save her own skin to the Muggles?" Lucius asked a question I did not think he ever would. How could I not remember that day, it had been one where Lucius had raged as he listened to Narcissa brag over saving her own skin, not that it had mattered when Lucius had tortured her to death. Blaise hadn't lasted much longer after losing his husband, had strapped a magical bomb to his body and entered one of the large Muggle dwellings in revenge, it was something that had hit Harry the hardest, since both were his.</p><p>"Yes, you destroyed a level of the Manor and killed over thirty Muggle soldiers who had been sent to capture you because of her." I answered fist clenching because the death of Draco was something we had all mourned and raged over, some more than others.</p><p>"You calmed me down, said we would find my son and make those who had taken him pay. You never promised me that we would be able to save him knowing it would likely not be possible, but you promised to help me find him." Lucius continued as he set the brush down and turned me around as he knelt in front of me.</p><p>"If it hadn't have been for you Liliana, I would have made sure I had died with my son that day. You gave me the power to keep fighting." Lucius said making me suck in a sharp breath in surprise. "You give us all hope and a will to keep fighting, it would destroy us and make us crumble if you were to fall. Harry would not be able to keep going and take up your mantle if you died or gave up, so please no matter what comes, if you shall stumble, know you can lean on me." Lucius stated seriously as he took my trembling hand into his and placed it against his cheek as he leaned into my palm.</p><p>"I am not worth the live of you all." I whispered out even as I knew that if it came down to it they would die before letting me fall. It was more a curse than a blessing with loving these men with my whole heart. Because each time I had been forced to bury them, each time I had to watch their eyes dull, it broke a part of me. I had barely been hanging on when we used the Ritual to send us back, having lost so much, and yet I refused to break fully when I could save them.</p><p>"You are so much more than us." Lucius refuted eyes shining with complete belief and trust, making me bite my lip to hold back the sob that wanted to break free. "I can't go through watching them all die again Lucius; I will shatter more than I already have, and I am so afraid no one will be able to pick up the pieces if I do." I finally confessed letting the tears fall even as I continued to cradle the side of his face.</p><p>"We will not allow you to, I cannot promise that we will not die, for nothing is so certain with what we are fighting for, but I promise that I will try my hardest to make it out of this alive for you." Lucius answered calmly making me let out a sob instead of the laugh I had intended even as I surged forward and pulled this man into my arms.</p><p>"You are the one who I look to for hope, Lucius Malfoy." I whispered against the shell of his ear even as I soaked in the comfort he so willingly gave me, that they all gave me as I gave to them. "Then I shall be your hope for however long you need it." Lucius said softly hand combing through my hair even as he picked me up and began to take me to my bed knowing I had exhausted my emotions that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   It was silent as Lucius left back to the Malfoy Manor to await for his son to return from Blaise's house. It made me wish that I could go with him so he wouldn't be alone to face a son who had been dead to him for a few years now, that was once again whole and alive and so young to look upon. "Now I see what you meant when you said loving them all wasn't easy." Bill's voice spoke up from the doorway to my room causing me to turn to face him from where I sat in front of my personal fireplace.</p><p>"It is the hardest thing I have ever done. To love them, I have to accept everything about them, and in some ways it means I will be pulled in so many different directions, because they all need and love me the same as I do them." I began with a slight bitter smile touching my lips even as I let out a sigh in exhaustion. "It's why you had refused to really see it before, isn't it?" Bill asked knowingly always having wondered why I had never accepted the love they freely gave me.</p><p>"Everyone always talks about wanting a harem of men to love them, they never realize the true struggle and meaning of actually having one." I answered with a wrinkle of my nose always having hated those women who went on about having a harem of men worship them, without realizing the uptake and exhaustion that came with having one.</p><p>"I love them each equally, they each bring me something by themselves that helps me from shattering. Lucius is the one I look to bring me hope, Rabastan is the one I turn to bring me reassurance, Rodolphus is the one I lean to for strength, and Oliver is the one I turn to for security. That is of course just naming a few of them anyway." I continued before waving my hand causing the fireplace to burn brighter.</p><p>"Harry is now back with the controlled Dursley's and I have stopped by to make sure the Squib will not see or report anything we do not wish her to." Bill said changing the subject knowing the previous one was finished. "And the rat?" I asked as Dobby, who Lucius had handed over to Harry and I, appeared with said rat held in his hand trapped in a cage spelled to keep him there.</p><p>"That would be better left until Antonin and Rabastan are awake." Bill answered knowing it was more their specialty than his. </p><p>"It would be wise if you headed back now." I said completely done with the conversation making Bill nod in understanding before turning and leaving my sight.</p><p>"Good he is gone." A male voice called out making me surge to my feet as my wand appeared in my hand as I twisted to face where the voice had come from. "Reveal yourself!" I snarled with warning magic sparking at the end of my wand to show just how pissed I was at having someone in my room without my permission. "You should know already who I am." The voice continued even as with a slight waver the man was revealed leaving me in surprise at who was standing before me. "You should still be asleep!" I said even as I holstered my wand and stalked forward to make sure he was alright.</p><p>"It seemed you needed me more, your magic hurried the process further along, with my own waking me sooner." He answered even as his hands moved to cradle my face and pull me closer toward his body. "It has been so long my Queen." He whispered making my lips tremble because it truly had been a long while since I had seen him. Death had taken him from me sooner than I had ever wanted just like the others. His death and Fenrir's had been the hardest, because unlike the others they had been torn a part and thrown across our current Safe Haven, I had spent hours finding each part of them and piecing them back together before I would lay them to rest.</p><p>"I can't do this! I feel like I will fall apart, even though at the same time I want to scream with excitement and happiness at getting this second chance!" I all but shouted as his hands moved to wrap around my waist as he finished pulling me against his body. "You can and will do this Liliana, you have already done the impossible by arriving back in time with belongings and memories from the future that now will never be." He refuted calmly and in any other situation I would laugh and smack his arm but not this time, because it still felt like this was a dream to me.</p><p>"I do not care if this world burns away from us and the streets once again are rivers of blood, as long as you are alive I truly care not for anything else but for you and yours." He continued voice turning into a deep timber that caused me to finally fully relax and sink into his warmth. "Even now you are still my strength." I whispered softly with a soft broken laugh that had his arms tightening around my form.</p><p>"I am whatever you need me to be Liliana, I love you with my whole being. As I have done once before I would do again, I would die for you." Rodolphus Lestrange said in agreement making my own hands that clutched the back of his shirt tighten. "I won't allow you! None of you will die this time around Rodolphus, even if that means I have to make you all immortal I will!" I snarled eyes flashing with resolve already working out a way to make sure I wouldn't lose them. "Last time we never had a chance to look into it, too busy trying to keep alive and having a lot of our books and things from others destroyed by the Muggles." Rodolphus said simply before leading me toward my bed.</p><p>"I still need to rest and recover, my magic along with yours can only do so much in a few hours' time." Rodolphus answered the unasked question making me speed up as we both crawled into my giant bed and curl around each other. </p><p>"I love you." I whispered the words I had never said to any of them the first time around. Finally admitting and accepting my love for them, it was better to love them fully then lose them again and continue with the what ifs. At leas this way they would not die second guessing my feelings for them, I refused to bring them any pain if I could help it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  It was barely three days later that my magic informed me of Sirius Black healing enough to wake up from the magical coma he had been put in, I wasn't ready. Memories of before, ones of Sirius, tore through my mind reminding me of the man who escaped Azkaban to keep Harry and I safe from Pettigrew.</p><p>"Breath Lily." Harry said softly causing me to turn away from the window I stood at inside Sirius's room that overlooked the stunning garden in the back of the Manor. "I am trying to; tell me you don't also feel as if you are on a ledge and about to fall just by his future words alone." I refuted with a shake of my head even as I began to run a shaky hand through my locks to try and regain my calm. "I feel the same, but we know him Lily. He loved us so completely I don't see him turning away from us." Harry said quietly as if afraid if he spoke any louder would make his statement false. "He also fought against people like us and our future goals Harry, he followed Dumbledore blindly and look where that got him!" I all but snarled hands turning into fists to keep me from physically lashing out.</p><p>"Then we make him see just what is really going on around him." Bill called out as he and Lucius entered the room both looking exhausted making me wince. Both men had to face their families who didn't even know just how much has changed and what is to come. Both had to look at their family that they had watched die and pretend it never happened, that they never found and had to bury their lifeless bodies after the Muggles were done torturing them.</p><p>"Draco?" I asked Lucius softly once he had joined my side his hand moving to rest at the dip in my back for comfort, though whose comfort mine or his I didn't know. "At home asleep, he is so young Liliana." Lucius answered just as softly to not be overheard. But the raw emotion that swept over his features as he thought back on seeing his son alive and vibrant was almost too much. It had caused him to break down beside his sons bed as he held Draco's tiny hand in his own as he once again vowed to keep him safe, never again would he have to bury his son.</p><p>"He is waking." Harry warned moving forward to sit on the edge of Sirius's bed while I stalked forward in a rush to sit by Sirius's hip. </p><p>"Wah..." Sirius grumbled as his eyes began blinking rapidly to fight through the sleep encasing him to take in his new surroundings. "Shhh Sirius, you are alright. You are safe Padfoot." I said soothingly as I could as I ran my hand through his locks, that thanks to Dobby had been cleaned along with the rest of him, and also having been put in a change of clothes.</p><p>"Liliana?" Sirius asked voice chocking in disbelief as he took in my form that showed me being around the same age as him when he had first been shoved into Azkaban. "It's me Padfoot, I am going to show you some memories of mine to explain faster just why I appear so much older than I should." I hurried to explain making his silver dazed eyes blink again as he tried to take in the words I was saying to him.</p><p>"Okay." Sirius whispered slumping further into the bed too exhausted to fight, and being familiar with my magic left him knowing I was who I said I was. "I am so sorry Sirius." I whispered fighting back tears even as I gently began moving copies of my memories into his mind allowing him to slowly take in what has happened, and what would have happened in a few years' time.</p><p>"No.." Sirius voice broke the silence ten minutes later as he finished absorbing my future memories that I had given him. Lucius had moved to stand at my back his hands resting on my shoulders to keep me anchored and calm. Once again stepping up to be my hope, helping me keep a more positive look on things as I watched over Sirius. "Its true Padfoot." Harry said finally speaking up, having fought to keep silent so Sirius could review and soak in the truth of the memories given to him. "I failed Lily and James..." Sirius chocked out his eyes tearing up as his hands rose to tangle in his hair in tight fists as he fought back his sobs that seemed to break free against his will.</p><p>"No you didn't! You died to keep Harry and I safe, Sirius Orion Black!" I refuted loudly surging forward along with Harry as we fought to untangle his hands from his hair and to wrap him in our arms keeping him safe between us as he finally broke down completely. </p><p>"We love you Padfoot, we need you to be here for us. But we won't force you to." Harry whispered quietly. It was like a bubble had appeared separating us from the other two in the room, so it was just the three of us. It brought Harry and I found memories of those moments we stole away to get to know Sirius from before. "You both have lost so much, been put through too much." Sirius whispered harshly under his breath arms finally moving to wrap around both of our shoulders to hold us tightly to him. "We have, but now we have a chance to fix it and stop things from happening as they had before." I agreed because there was no point in denying something when it was the cold hard truth.</p><p>"I'm sorry I left you both, I am so sorry that you both had to go through what you did without me." Sirius apologized brokenly making both Harry and I bite our lips to hold back our own denials and tears. </p><p>He had left us, even if it was against his will, he had gotten caught up in the moment and stopped paying attention treating the fight like a game and died because of it. It was something I had raged about before finally forgiving him for, Rabastan and Oliver both having stepped forward to help me heal over it years later.</p><p>"We forgave you a long time ago for that Padfoot, we are both just so happy you are here now." Harry soothed making Sirius break down into another sob as he clutched us to him, needing us as his anchors as he finally and fully mourned the loss of his brother in all but blood. Sirius mourned the loss of not just James but of his wife Lily, mourned them having died so young that they didn't truly get to live outside a war. And Sirius mourned having left two defenseless children to grow up unloved by those who should have loved them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Seeing Sirius break down in front of us nearly tore me apart, he was someone that not even Azkaban could break. And yet it was knowing the truth of everything, that did what nothing else could, and broke him. Harry met my eyes and it was easy to see and understand the torment shining from his emerald eyes, neither of us had wanted to be the one to tear this man to pieces and see him fall apart in our arms. </p><p>"Shh Padfoot, we will fix it." I began running my hand soothingly through his hair causing him to tighten his arm around me. "Together we will make it right." Harry continued fighting back his own tears as he remembered screaming himself hoarse as we were forced to watch Sirius fall through the Veil and out of our lives before, it wouldn't happen this time, I wouldn't allow it. "I can't! May Lily and James have mercy on my soul when I finally see them again, because I have none for myself! I abandoned the both of you over revenge and it cost me everything!" Sirius screamed surging to his feet once again as his hands clenched into his hair.</p><p>"Sirius." I began trying to once again calm him down, but it seemed this truly had broken him. That was what truly caused the tears to fall down my face. That caused me to have to fight back the urge to once again cradle this broken man in my arms and hide him from the world that had chewed him up and spat him back out in pieces.</p><p>"NO! I WOULD HAVE DIED FOR THEM! I WOULD HAVE DIED FOR YOU AND HARRY IF I COULD HAVE INSTEAD OF THEM! I HAVING NOTHING LEFT BUT MEMORIES THAT ARE SO SPOTTY THAT I CAN'T TELL WHAT IS REAL AND WHAT ISN'T! EVEN NOW THEY HAUNT ME AS I JUSTLY DESERVE!" Sirius shouted loudly falling to his knees and began to bang his fists on the floor making my hands fly up to cover my mouth in order to keep the sobs at bay while Harry clenched his eyes shut fighting back his own torment. "I should have died in their place." Sirius whispered brokenly with a ragged sob ripping from his throat as his hand clutched at his shirt right over his heart as he remembered that horrid night, of having to walk past his fallen brother and sister to get to his godchildren.</p><p>"Their eyes were so empty, and I felt a part of me die with them in that moment. I love you and your brother, but I don't know if I can move on from losing them, on losing James." Sirius chocked out as if admitting a deep sinful secret that shouldn't have been spoken aloud. "Sirius please." I finally tried once again as I got to my feet standing shoulder to shoulder with Harry as we looked down on this broken man.</p><p>"James was like my other half, soul brothers, and I can't even... WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM?!" Sirius began softly only to once again shout tears streaming down his face with his eyes clenched shut as memory after memory of James and him goofing off in school and in battle tormented his mind.</p><p>"YOU HAVE US!" Harry finally shouted surging forward and falling to his own knees beside Sirius to grip his shoulders in a tight hold and force him to meet his shimmering emerald eyes that were so full of emotion.</p><p>"We can never replace our father, and nor do we want to but Sirius, Padfoot, you have us and we don't want to do this without you." I continued for Harry who seemed to be trying so hard not to scream and shout. It has always eaten at him why Sirius from before had such trouble looking at him and on occasion called him by his father's name. To know that Sirius had become half a man with their father's death, that seeing Harry hurt more than words could say, it made Harry want to rage at the unfairness of it.</p><p>"I know... do not think I don't care for you, because Merlin I love you both so dearly it hurts. You both are all that is keeping me from giving up fully." Sirius whispered so softly neither of us would have heard if we hadn't had been so close to him. "Then let us in Sirius." Harry brokenly growled out making Sirius sob loudly his wild grey eyes flicking between us before he once again clutched us to him so tightly we would have bruises.</p><p>"So this is what all the shouting was about?" Rabastan called out making our heads snap toward him as Rodolphus and him came to stand right by the door watching over our kneeling forms. "How am I not surprised that you are both awake already?" I stated more than asked with a sigh of exasperation as I stood to my feet with only slight regret.</p><p>"We are always quick to our feet love." Rodolphus offered with a smirk making me fight back a tired smile. He truly was my strength and by Merlin and Salazar did I need him right then. Because I didn't know if I could keep moving forward with him, having been forced to watch the man I had come to see as a father break down and admit to not wanting to really live with James's death, it had caused another small part of me to shatter.</p><p>"I am sorry." Sirius said gaining to his feet with the help of Harry who stood by him refusing to leave his side as he kept a close eye on him. "You having nothing to be sorry for Padfoot, and we will tell you this over and over again until you believe it." Harry replied sternly making Sirius let out a dry bitter laugh even as he nodded his head.</p><p>"Time to buck up Black. You ain't the only one to ever lose someone that means the world to you, next time I will be the one straightening you out." Antonin said with warning as he stalked forward to stand toe to toe with him. "Enough." I ordered tiredly shoving my hair from my face already emotionally drained from the issues of the day.</p><p>"I know. I have seen what you have all lost, and I am sorry that happened, but I can't just 'get over it.' James was my Soul-Bonded Brother." Sirius shot back making Antonin and Rabastan shoot the man a look of shock and disbelief. </p><p>"How the fuck are you still alive?!" Rabastan asked with a shake of his head staring with confusion at Sirius who gave another empty mirthless laugh that sounded on insane. </p><p>"My Godfather-Bond keeps me from ending it." Was the only answer Sirius offered before turning away and moving to face the window taking everything from outside in for the first time in over eleven years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting Sirius back to his bed, knowing he would be tired after everything, was easy enough thanks to Rodolphus and Rabastan helping Harry and I move the man. Antonin watched from the doorway eyes dark even as he kept a close eye on us all. "I am sorry." Sirius whispered one last time before the tiredness became too much and he fell asleep making both Harry and I sigh in relief at knowing for now he would be alright. "I have to get back before the Squib notices I have been gone for so long." Harry finally spoke up breaking the silence as he placed a gentle kiss to Sirius's forehead before moving to pull me into a tight hug.</p><p>"Be safe Harry." I whispered sternly causing him to let out a small quiet laugh even as he nodded too drained from earlier to answer as he apparated away. It was only because Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Antonin were there that I didn't collapse and start screaming about the unfairness of it all... Of having once again not meant truly enough to be worth someone stay alive concerning a parent figure, because I had noticed the mirthless and slight resentment Sirius had over the Bond to us keeping him alive.</p><p>"He will be fine now. It will take time for him to truly begin to heal and start to live for himself, but with Harry and you along with us helping him, he will heal." Rabastan said softly hand clasping my own making a slight bitter but thankful smile flicker on my face for but a moment.</p><p>"Dumbledore and Voldemort have both taken so much from us, and yet it seems neither truly suffers as much as they should because of it. I am tired of being chained by their strings, and one day soon they shall see what it truly means to be a puppet. Until then it is time we talk." I answered trying to keep my voice low to keep Sirius from waking up even if the sleep wasn't peaceful it was something he needed.</p><p>"Your office is empty." Antonin answered with a shrug before walking out followed by the others, only Rabastan held me back from following the other two making me turn to face him fully. "I am here for you just as the others, let us take away that which ails you. Let us help you as you help us." Rabastan said voice close to begging as he pulled me into him using his free hand to cradle the side of my face.</p><p>"I know, and I am trying, but if I don't deal with my own emotions and fears than it will cripple me. I refuse to be weak in any way that they can use against me." I whispered softly my own hands moving to cradle his face bringing him down, so his forehead rested against mine seeking that comfort he offered me. "It won't make you weak nor would we fully take those emotions from you, we would just help you deal with them. You said it yourself we each give you something that keeps you from shattering." Rabastan refuted calmly making me send him a small warning smile that had him grinning down at me.</p><p>"You Rabastan Lestrange are..." I began only to stop as I felt the Wards allow someone into the Manor along with another making me tense in slight worry even as I pulled away from Rabastan and stalked to where the unknowns were. "Lucius?" I asked in confusion as he stood there silver eyes glowing with rage as he held his son cradled in his arms barely keeping the trembles at bay as his eyes met mine.</p><p>"Dumbledore had blocks and potions applied to my son helped along by Severus Snape..." Lucius answered with a growl that could have put Fenrir to shame even as I rushed down the stairs to his side wand at ready to begin helping Draco.</p><p>"The Goblin's have already removed the blocks and potions from his system, but he will be shaky and confused, along with having to relearn control of his magic." Lucius offered starting to fully calm with my presence at his side and being in a safe place. "Severus Snape will pay for this." I began only to stop as Antonin and Thorfinn who had been in the dining room began to curse up a storm as their own magic withered out in rage.</p><p>"That was who betrayed us! I knew we couldn't trust him!" Thorfinn snarled wordlessly remembering how Harry had defended Snape, how Harry had informed us of the vow Snape took to defend and save Harry and I. "We never questioned why he would take off alone, and not even days later the Muggles would find us." Antonin agreed and it was almost gut wrenching at realizing just what they had meant. To learn we had damned ourselves because we had trusted a double spy from another war, it caused something in me to lash out and bay for Snape's blood. His death would not be a quick one, he didn't deserve one after his hand had helped kill hundreds of our own.</p><p>"We should have never saved him that day in the war against Riddle." I whispered eyes clenching shut because Snape had been one of the last to die with Thorfinn, he truly had fooled us all. "He dies last, and he will die in so much agony that even in death he will not feel peace!" Rodolphus stated even as without a thought I called for my inner circle and the others appeared sensing that something was wrong.</p><p>"What happened?" Fenrir asked while Fred and George moved to help Lucius place his son in one of the free rooms on Harry's level leaving the others to turn toward me. "Severus Snape was the one to betray us to the Muggles." I got out feeling numb at just how badly we had been fooled, only to narrow my eyes because Snape couldn't have been working alone.</p><p>"Someone helped him..." Oliver was the one to voice out the obvious making us think back on exactly who had been closest to the man by that time, and the answer was not a pretty one making us all once again seethe. "They will both pay for this, that I promise you all." I said softly as I let my own magic rise to help sooth theirs back under their skin, we would not let this go unpunished.</p><p>"Ginny Weasley and Severus Snape will die for their crimes." The words seem to echo around us in grim satisfaction and truth that the others felt deep in their magical core, even as they basked in the fact that we could have some revenge for all the ones we had lost because of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The reaction most had to the news of just who betrayed us the most, was quiet but deadly in its silence, showing that most were lost in their thoughts of just what they would do to those two vermin that called themselves a witch and wizard. The irony that Snape would go about joining Riddle because of his hatred of Muggles only to end up joining them to end his own kind was not lost on me.</p><p>"What I don't understand is why did Ginny help him?" Harry asked a few hours later after we had gathered everyone into the large dining room so we could all sit down facing one another as we discussed the betrayal of Snape and Ginny.</p><p>"Sister dearest never did get over her obsession of Harry." George answered with a sneer even as he tried to keep Fred from leaving and hunting the women down.</p><p>"It got to the point we had to use Kreacher to keep her from poisoning Bill." Fred continued through his teeth as he fought down his rage knowing he would need to be calm. "Its thanks to Dumbledore that she even gained that obsession in the first place, I remember when he began to come by the house all the time when you all were younger to talk to mum and Ginny." Bill added with a grimace as he ran a shaky hand through his hair, unable to believe that his baby sister had tried to murder him and was the cause of so many of our people's deaths.</p><p>"Must be why she started fucking Snape, what with her similar looks to Evans." Rodolphus offered while sending Harry and I a look of apology for speaking about our mother, but he spoke the truth so neither Harry nor I were offended. "I don't care if she isn't guilty in this life or not, she will still die." Harry finally spoke up knowing that in a way this made him petty, but uncaring because this child would grow up and become the women who destroyed everything he loved. </p><p>"I can't believe I didn't even realize it was her! I had begun to notice her sneaking off, but I just thought she had finally found someone to help her get over Harry!" Ron said with regret and loathing for not catching this in time. "It isn't your fault Ron, none of us saw it." Hermione soothed clasping his hand in her own. The grateful look Harry sent me for having gathered copies of his people's memories when I didn't have to, made me send him a similar smile in return. I had been hoping to keep the fact I had gotten Harry's followers memories a secret to surprise him when he got on the train for Hogwarts since Lucius had helped them regain their memories in my place, after I had given them to him, but this trumped keeping my secret from him.</p><p>"We need a plan of action, Snape and Dumbles cannot become suspicious of us before we get the ball moving." Draco spoke up softly having been the last to gain his memories since he had to be cleaned of the potions and spells given to him. "I am just curious how we can all be here without our parents or family even realizing we are gone." Neville said even though it was more of a question making both Luna and Theo beam with pride as Harry and I waved at them to explain what they had done.</p><p>"While Gollum's can be used and have been used in the past since it was created, Luna and I knew we could take it a step further." Theo began excitedly causing some to raise an eyebrow or send the boy an amused and fond smile. "So we combined a mixture of Runic work and Blood Magic to create a mixture of a copy of ourselves but also..." Luna continued only to cut herself off as she noticed a few giving her confused looks making her sigh.</p><p>"You know how in the muggle world some people who planned to rob or escape some place would hack into the video cameras and put it either on a loop or something similar?" Luna asked exasperatedly making those who had been slightly confused nod in agreement. Over the years we had learned everything we could about our enemies with the help of those raised in the Muggle world, Harry and I included. It was how we took their own weapons made them our own.</p><p>"Well we did something similar, only with magic, that caused those who entered or peeked into our rooms to check on us to see that nothing was amiss and that we were sound asleep." Luna finished with a pout making Blaise chuckle as he leaned forward to place a kiss to her forehead causing her pout to turn into a beaming smile. "The real kicker is that if they decided to fully walk into the room and place a hand to our forehead or whatever, they would be able to do so with no issues! The copies of us our made real thanks to the Blood Magic while the Runic work would keep them from becoming suspicious." Theo added with a smug smile at the impressed looks being sent toward Luna and him.</p><p>"They are connected to these beads on our bracelets, so as soon as Harry informs us that we are having a meeting, we can activate them for everyone, better only in the hands of two than in the hands of all." Luna said and no one disagreed. We had been betrayed too much for us not to be effected, even with the knowledge that those in the room would never betray the other it still didn't stop us from being careful. Especially now that we knew we had been fooled by two of our own kind. "You two are amazing." Harry offered causing them to beam in pride though they did end up waving toward Rabastan and Antonin making said men raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"We couldn't have done it without Antonin and Rabastan, they offered us the books we needed along with advice, and double checked our work to make sure it wouldn't fail." Theo stated while giving both men a thankful look.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I didn't even know what to truly think, for it to have been Ginny Weasley to help Snape destroy what little was left of our people, it was unthinkable and angered me beyond measure. From the look Harry was sharing with Bill and the other Weasley's, left me believing that they had a way to start our revenge on her.</p><p>"Bill can overrule his father for the Headship of the Weasley House, I know for a fact Fred and George are the Heirs to the Prewett House." Harry began with a wicked smirk pulling at his lips while Ron, Bill, Fred, and George started to smile alongside him making my eyebrow rise in intrigue. "This could have a large negative effect on the rest of their family though." I warned because I knew in the end they cared deeply for their brothers Charlie and Percy.</p><p>"Do you think Ginny could have been smart enough to do this fully on her own? While I don't want to lose Percy or Charlie over this, I know it might be something to happen away, we can't exactly tell them the truth." Bill started even as he began to think on who else likely helped Ginny and Snape. "Snape could have been enough to make her into his perfect little puppet." Rodolphus added with a slight shrug not wanting to think even more could have betrayed us. "He is right, by that time we were so few, and the only two being secretive was Snape and Ginny." George said with a nod making the tense atmosphere around us lesson and fade.</p><p>"We have to start small and no offense to your parents, but you know they will side with Dumbledore who will be suspicious of us. It might be better to disown yourselves after George and Fred take up their Headships to the Prewett House, and then be accepted back into the Prewett Line." I said with a slight grimace knowing they adored their parents and to a point I did also, I only fell out with Molly after she began to disparage and sneer at Sirius. "Dumbledore holds more than their strings." Luna spoke up with a wistful and airy smile that had the Weasley brothers freezing in anger while the rest of us stood there in shock at what she was hinting at.</p><p>"It would be easy to get them to come to Gringotts and bring forth my fears as the Weasley Heir." Bill began thoughtfully already thinking of the perfect way to get his family there and have them checked for potions and spells for controlling someone. "This doesn't change our plans for Ginny." I warned sternly because I didn't care if in this life she was still innocent, no more were we nice or noble people, no we are warriors who now have the chance to get a slice of revenge. "We know." Fred and George said together coming to stand on either side of me and clasp their hands to my shoulders while Ron nodded in agreement standing near Harry with Hermione beside him.</p><p>"Those of mine still planning to attend Hogwarts and plan to become Slytherin, well simply put, do make our Founder proud." I said with meaning entering my words making a few smile maliciously in glee of what was to come. "Its best we head back now." Theo said causing everyone to sigh in disappointment even as they began to apparate out of the Manor and back to their room silently, each knew their homes better than any other, so knew the best place to appear again without gaining attention.</p><p>"Be safe brother dearest." I whispered as I pulled Harry into a tight hug hating that he had to leave and stay with the Dursley's even with the Gollum's Luna and Theo created, better safe than sorry in case Dumbles stopped by. "And you sister dear." Harry offered in return placing a familial kiss to my cheek before apparating out of the Manor sending his husband one last burning look as he did so. Before I knew it all but the eldest left making me move to slump into a chair hand tangling into my hair in frustration. It seemed we took one step forward and two steps back, it also caused me loathing to know we had buried the two traitors with the rest of our own. They didn't deserve it and yet I couldn't fix it now that we are in the past.</p><p>"Why didn't we see it?! Ginny was always filled with hatred and I knew of her obsession with my brother!" I growled with self-loathing. We could have kept her from learning anything important along with Snape if we had just payed closer attention! I could have kept my Elite safe if I had spoken nothing to those two rats! "We were at war Liliana, surrounded on all sides with death and destruction. It is none of our faults to have not realized what those two were doing and planning behind our backs, but we know now, and we can get revenge for those they have betrayed." Antonin whispered against my ear as he pulled me into his arms and lap so I could seek comfort from him.</p><p>"You have to remember Snape fooled Riddle and Dumbledore both into believing he worked for them alone, it isn't so hard to swallow when you realize that." Rodolphus added with distaste hating the fact we had been fooled so badly. "He made an unbreakable vow to protect Harry and I, it makes me wonder just how he was able to find a loophole to do what he did. This time I will be calling in the Life Debt he owes our father, he will never know happiness or freedom again, that I vow." I said with conviction with eyes full of blood lust and revenge.</p><p>"Hell hath no fury like a Queen betrayed, he let the Kingdom, our people, be massacred and destroyed over his petty hatred of our father. He will not be given another chance, not ever again." I continued face carved of stone as I thought back to the screams of the young who had been cut down or tortured because of this one man.</p><p>"The perfect bit is that we know just the way to fully haunt the man with the one person he obsessed over, Lily Potter nee Evans." Sirius voiced called out making our heads turn to see him standing there tall and graceful as he began to explain his own bit of revenge on the man he had always hated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I still can't believe you were able to talk me into this; I had figured having only you return to Hogwarts would be enough." I began with disbelief as I took in my small petite eleven year old form in the conjured mirror while sitting in a currently empty compartment on the express beside Harry who rolled his eyes. "Think about it sister dear, Dumbles had plans for both of us, so to just give him one would make him paranoid and could cause problems we do not need." Harry said seriously making me sigh in defeat because he was right, we did not need for Dumbledore to become overly obsessed and paranoid if we both didn't show up, though it did mean fixing the Dursley's memories again.</p><p>"At least this means we get to actually spend more time together." Oliver's voice said as he entered the compartment with the rest of our group slowly following behind. "And also means we see more of you than Rodolphus, Rabastan, Fenrir, and Antonin." Thorfinn added with a wicked smirk enjoying the fact that I would be with him through his last year in Hogwarts. "Think again Viking." A young male voice called out making us turn and gain wide eyes in disbelief at what greeted us. Though the fact they were able to get through the Wards placed up to keep unknowns out should have been our first clue. It also was slightly petty of them, but could work in our favor.</p><p>"How?" Harry was the one to ask as we took in the de-aged forms of Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Antonin who looked to once again be eleven years old. </p><p>"That would be my doing!" Neville spoke up smugly gaining offended and disgruntled looks from my other followers. "Sirius, Lucius, and Fenrir along with Bill should be enough for now since Thorfinn and Marcus will be finishing their last year now and can join them next year after graduating." Anthony offered seeing the logic of having as many as we could in Hogwarts since that is where both Snape and Dumbledore were located.</p><p>"Who would have believed that Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy could work together and act like friends?" Blaise teased sending a wink toward Harry and Draco who both had gained look of distaste. It was a good thing the magic spelled into the express allowed compartments to be as big as needed so our group wasn't cramped together but could spread out a bit. "We need a plan of what Houses we are each going to be going into." Hermione said seriously making us all turn serious and let the light attitude in the room fade as most turned to face Harry and I.</p><p>"Oliver, Marcus, Thorfinn, Fred, and George as we know already are in their Houses. We should try to keep an even amount in each House. So to start with we already have three in Gryffindor and two in Slytherin." I began thoughtfully while doing a head count of who was all currently going to be attending, mainly since Luna wouldn't be joining us until next year. "So starting with Hufflepuff." Harry continued while sending a look to the others thinking on his own followers who would be best to place there. "Neville, Ron, Susan, and Blaise. You four will be going into Hufflepuff seeing as for Susan it's the only option concerning her aunt, and you three are the 'friendliest' of us." I finished getting a nod of understanding before focusing back on the others.</p><p>"For Gryffindor we already have Fred, George, and Oliver." Harry continued giving said three a nod that they easily returned from where they sat, it was only slightly intriguing in the fact me and mine stayed to one side and Harry and his was on the other side. "Rodolphus and Anthony will be joining you three in the House of Lions." I said with a slight smirk at the distasteful look Rodolphus gained at hearing that while Rabastan shot his brother a look. "Ravenclaw will be Antonin, Hermione, Rabastan, and Draco until next year when Luna will be joining you." Harry added moving on knowing this needed to finished being hashed out so we could move further onto our plans.</p><p>"Leaving the House of Slytherin; Thorfinn, Marcus, Harry, Theo, and I will be going there." I finished since for the most part this was Thorfinn's last year. "What name will you three be using and your background?" Draco asked curiously looking to where said three sat. "Rodolphus and I are playing the part of Rodolphus's twin sons that had been hidden from the public eye since it was out of wedlock and not with Bellatrix. Ares and Apollo Lestrange, at your service." Rabastan explained with a nod while sending me a wink while motioning first to himself and then to Rodolphus, or should I say Apollo.</p><p>"Alexei Dolohov, a child born from a forced marriage during the height of Voldemort's reign." Antonin answered simply with a shrug since all three men had changed small parts to fit being their own children, though a lot was still similar enough one could mistake them for their older selves. "It is going to be different without Luna being here." Anthony said softly with some wistfulness reminding me of something I hadn't thought about before everything went to shit. "I just realized something; anniversaries are coming up." I commented to break the tension and growing negativity surrounding us.</p><p>"Oh! I can't remember who married who though." Neville began blinking in realization and holding back a grimace when Susan smacked his shoulder. "Harry and Bill got married in December, Anthony, Luna, and I married in October, Ron and Hermione in August, Draco and Blaise in early December, and Neville and Susan were married in July." Theo answered with a knowing look sent my way as his eyes scanned over those on my side.</p><p>"Does that mean Liliana's side is the single side?" Ron joked gaining scathing looks from Antonin and Marcus. "Actually Fred and George married Daphne Greengrass in April after she finished her last year at Hogwarts, while Marcus ended up dating and marrying Hannah in June, and Viktor married Fleur in December." I spoke up surprising people since for some reason they thought I had this massive harem or some such. Don't get me wrong I kind of did, you could say, but some of them I saw only as family. I loved each of them, but in different ways, even it was equal to some. I was not in a relationship with all of my followers, that is just way too much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the train ride was spent just relaxing and joking around, we knew that as soon as we arrived at Hogwarts that things would need to be taken with caution. Our masks would be put up in public, and we would have to watch our every move. Harry seemed surprised to learn that Fred and George had been married to Daphne, yes they had come to love me later on as I helped them move on, but in truth they would always love her, and I was happy they were getting this second chance to woo her again.</p><p>"So do you plan to scandalize the whole castle with your harem or no?" Susan asked with a smirk causing Neville and Harry both to splutter while Hermione and Blaise cackled in delight at the future reactions of the castle. "I do not." I began only for Thorfinn to cut me off with a wicked smirk as he grabbed a hold of me and moved me, so I now sat in his lap with his arms wrapped possessively around me.</p><p>"Little well known fact, if someone from a House that is in danger of going extinct, can in fact marry more than one person depending on their gender. It is to keep their Line from dying, and since Harry is already married or engaged should we say, to Bill alone, well that leaves our Lillian here to pick up the slack." Thorfinn answered causing his smirk to widen at Hermione's wide eyed look.</p><p>"So what? We say she is betrothed to marry Rodolphus, Rabastan, Antonin, Thorfinn, and Oliver?" Neville asked curiously making me roll my eyes because none of them were thinking of the obvious. "And how would we explain it to Dumbles? He believes we are unaware of our heritage." Harry was the one to ask the obvious while sending the men around me a look of warning that they just brushed off.</p><p>"Dumbles always wanted to find a way to have you both fighting and to not be as close, so we use that for the excuse to have you both being weary of one another. Hagrid didn't take Lillian with him remember? We can say that the Goblin's had found some Marriage Contracts between Lillian and us, this would have them summoning her, which we can use to explain why she wasn't with you when Hagrid showed up." Antonin began to explain knowing that would be something that could bite us in the ass since every time Hagrid had asked about Harry's twin he had shrugged and said she had been out.</p><p>"This would also keep Dumbles from wondering how Lillian might know too much and also distract him enough to try to undo the Marriage Contracts." Rodolphus finished already writing up the letter to send to the Goblin's, it would be done by the time we reached Hogwarts.</p><p>
  <strong>HOGWARTS CASTLE!</strong>
</p><p>When we finally arrived at the castle it left us all breathless to see it whole again, this was something that strengthened our determination to keep it that way. The welcoming speech from McGonagall seemed to go in one ear and out the other as focused on just feeling Hogwarts magic washing over us, She was welcoming us home once again. "Now it is time to be sorted." McGonagall's voice called out sternly breaking the moment and having us focus on walking into the Great Hall. We each made sure to blank out our emotions and place our masks into place, it was time for the game to begin.</p><p>"BONES SUSAN!" McGonagall called out making Susan smile brightly as she skipped up to the stool and allowed the hat to be placed upon her head.</p><p><strong><em>'You are very loyal, I see... you have traveled a long way and have done much in the years after Hogwarts my dear. But you still do belong in the house of..'</em></strong> The Sorting Hat whispered through her mind in surprise and some sort of empathy.</p><p>"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat shouted making the house of Badgers shout and cheer with happiness as Susan stood up and skipped to her new House.</p><p>"DOLOHOV, ALEXI!" McGonagall shouted face paling slightly as she read off the name while Antonin, face blank, moved forward without blinking as he turned and gracefully sat on the stool.</p><p><strong><em>'Hmm you are a creator, yes some of the things you have done are brilliant! Only one House would fit you this time around.'</em></strong> The Sorting Hat whispered with glee through his mind.</p><p>"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat shouted and while none cheered loudly for him other than Thorfinn, Marcus, Rabastan, and Rodolphus he still stood proudly and moved to take a seat at the House of Eagles.</p><p>"GRANGER, HERMIONE!" McGonagall continued taking a shaky breath after noticing some other names on the list, the future meeting between all teachers would be interesting that was for sure.</p><p><strong><em>'Have you finally agreed to listen to me this time around?'</em></strong> The Sorting Hat wondered before without giving her a chance to answer shouted,</p><p>"RAVENCLAW!" And like before Hermione received only polite clapping for her sorting making her roll her eyes even as she moved to sit near Antonin.</p><p>"GOLDSTEIN, ANTHONY!" Was called next out of our group and with a small mischief smile did he move to sit and surprisingly before the hat was fully on his head it was already shouting Ravenclaw making him shrug and join Hermione.</p><p>"LESTRANGE, APOLLO!" The fact she almost stumbled over the name and sent Neville a small look had me biting back an eye roll because honestly...</p><p>"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted with a lot of glee not even bothering to speak inside his head after seeing the plan for which House he needed to get into, and the fact Rodolphus didn't want to go there sealing the deal.</p><p>It would surprise many over the fact the Sorting Hat was a troll, but then again it was how the Hat got its amusement over the years. "Look at their faces!" Harry whispered with a light laugh as he watched the other Lions freeze and just stare at the man turned boy.</p><p>"LESTRANGE, ARES!" The fact Rabastan wore a wicked grin as he stalked to the front had me holding back a sigh, maybe he should have been the one to go to Gryffindor.</p><p>"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat shouted without fully being placed on his head and with a larger smile sent to McGonagall making her hold back a flinch, Rabastan moved to sit beside Antonin while sending his brother a wave.</p><p>"LONGBOTTOM, NEVILLE!" Neville just sighed before making his way almost shyly up to the stool even tripping to keep fully to his cover, have to give him props for that.</p><p>"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat shouted, and Neville scrambled away even leaving the hat on his head as he did so forcing him to turn around and return it causing the whole Great Hall to burst into laughter.</p><p>"Always knew he would make a killing as an actor." I whispered teasingly to Harry causing him to cover up a laugh.</p><p>"MALFOY, DRACO!" The fact it didn't take the hat long to place him in Ravenclaw left me slightly surprised, then again Draco when he wanted to, could rival Hermione and Antonin in the intelligent department.</p><p>"POTTER, HARRY!" McGonagall's voice seemed to gain an approving tone as she called out my brother's name making me roll my eyes as Harry meekly made his way to the stool letting the whispers roll off his back as he took a seat and the hat covered his face.</p><p><strong><em> 'It seems you, like the others, are going to let me place you where you belong this time around. I always knew Slytherin would be perfect for you.'</em> </strong>The Sorting Hat whispered before shouting Slytherin making the hall fall silent as Harry took off the hat and moved slowly to the House of Snakes.</p><p>"POTTER, LILLIAN!" McGonagall's voice was tight as she called my name making me hide a wicked smile full of chaos, before I let my face blank of all emotion as I gracefully took a seat on the stool staring with cold indifference at the Great Hall.</p><p><strong><em> 'The things you have been forced to do; shows just how strong a character you are. I applaud you and yours for risking everything to give us another chance to survive. Dumbledore and Riddle will never know what hits them.'</em></strong> The Sorting Hat said with vindictive glee in knowing those who had tried to rise above their mortality and into the realm of the Gods would pay for it.</p><p>"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted and if one could hear the proud tone when it did so, well nobody pointed it out as I moved and took a seat between Thorfinn and Marcus as they moved to make space for me.</p><p>"WEASLEY, RONALD!" McGonagall sounded about done as she said Ron's name making Harry and I share a look before focusing back onto the sorting.</p><p>"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat called out and with a slight shrug Ron moved to the House of the Badgers taking a seat beside Neville who sent him a welcoming smile.</p><p>"ZABINI, BLAISE!" Was the last to be called thankfully and just as quickly was sorted into the House of Hufflepuff, I knew all four would do the House proudly as we would do the same for our Houses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all took much enjoyment in the fact Dumbledore and the other Professors seemed to be in a mix of fear and disbelief over having Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Antonin in Hogwarts, even though they believed it was the next generation of said men.</p><p>"Welcome to Slytherin love." Marcus said pulling me against his side hand clasped against my hip while Thorfinn sat on my other side, his own hand clasped over my thigh closest to him. Neither cared that I was in my eleven year old body because I was theirs as they were mine. They also knew I was actually older only using the form my younger self while at Hogwarts, meaning when alone I would be back to my true adult form.</p><p>"Welcome home you mean." Thorfinn said with a smirk eyes glancing over the other students in our House who were staring at us in confusion, both men were the top of the food chain in our House.</p><p>"Did you see Dumbles face?" Harry asked with a small laugh even as he also took the time to look over the students in each House that was staring at us, we were the Potter twins, we weren't supposed to go to Slytherin as they believed. "I have forgotten what I had wish to say, so eat up!" Dumbles said after a complete moment of silence with all students confused before focusing on the food as it appeared on the tables, the fact we each silently checked the food with every spell we knew before grabbing it spoke volumes.</p><p>"Best bet is the potions are inside the sweets, better chance of covering up unknown taste that way." Theo said before we each shared a look before activating the Runes behind our ears to connect us telepathically to one another, this was something Luna and I had created with Fred and George's help.</p><p><em><strong> 'It seems getting the Lions on our side will take a bit longer than we had believed.'</strong></em> Rodolphus said being the first to speak up through the connection sounding intrigued and excited. <em><strong>'Ravenclaw is going to be easy, they fall for logic and proof, which will be easy to slowly provide. Though having each of us take up a high position in the Houses would make it be easier.'</strong></em> Antonin offered sounding amused while Rodolphus began to mutter in displeasure.</p><p><em><strong>'Hufflepuff will be in the middle, while they are loyal to a fault, it is something you have to earn. Though I do believe Neville and I are the best bet to do so thanks to our Family Magic leanings, as far as they are concerned anyway.'</strong> </em>Ron continued while Neville gave an almost silent hum of agreement.</p><p><em><strong> 'I do believe having the twins focus on Dumbles would be the best option, that way he doesn't see what the others are doing until it is too late.'</strong> </em>Luna pipped in making Anthony and Theo both relax in front of me at hearing their wife's voice even if its inside their mind. <em><strong>'This is Thorfinn's last year here, having him start to gather proof of Snape's actions to the students would be best, though Oliver could also be of some help in that department.'</strong></em> Harry said seriously next while his eyes glanced toward the head table taking in the fact Snape was glaring down at Harry and I in loathing.</p><p><em><strong>'He deserves to have more than his career taken from him.'</strong></em> I refuted with held back rage.</p><p>The thought of letting the man go without his career did nothing to feed the rage and loathing I had for the man who took everything from us. No that was to simple, I would take more than his career away from him, no I would make sure to take everything until he begs me for death. "Off to bed with you all!" Dumbledore's voice cut into our conversation as Prefects and Head Boy/Girl's began to gather the students together in order to head for their House Dormitory. "First Years this way!" Echoed from all over the Great Hall and sharing one last look with each of the others did Harry, Theo, and I follow beside Marcus and Thorfinn as we headed down into the dungeon where Slytherin and Hufflepuff were located.</p><p>"Why are you hanging all over the Potter's for Theodore?!" Pansy's whining childish voice cut in as soon as we had walked into the Slytherin House dormitory.</p><p>"When is it any business of yours on what I do or who I hang out with? Especially since it doesn't concern you." Theo shot back with distaste having hated how the girl hung on him to get to Draco. Though when the true war began, Pansy would become a woman one could be proud of. She had become a good soldier and had died keeping Luna safe, which is the only reason Theo didn't fully lash out at the childish version of the woman he had come to respect. "I am contracted to marry Draco! Meaning you have to answer me!" Pansy answered sounding so sure of herself I had to hold back my laughter, it was obvious even now to tell which way Draco swung, and sadly that wasn't toward her.</p><p>"No I do not. And for your information Pansy, Draco is contracted to marry Blaise Zabini, something he had asked his father for once his mother had been dealt with." Theo said in disagreement making Pansy pale before taking off toward the female side, it was a lucky thing we get our own rooms.</p><p>"You can crash in mine tonight if you would like." Thorfinn whispered against my ear as he leaned down while Marcus shook his head in amusement, with the Wards they have likely placed around their rooms, I knew it would be safe to take an older form with Thorfinn. "I just might." I began only to be cut off as an older female student went to rub up against Thorfinn causing him to literally shove the girl away from him while Marcus pulled me against his chest.</p><p>"Let it be known that both I am betrothed to Lillian Potter, any who try to ruin that or tries to attack her will face my wrath along with her others." Thorfinn called out his magic filling the room while Marcus pulled me to the side so Thorfinn could run the show, it was intriguing to watch.</p><p>"How touching.." Snape's voice said cutting into the tension in the room while those of us from before stood closer together. "I am Head of your House, I am also your Potion's Professor, you will respect me. You will not betray one another in this House nor will I put up with any show boating." Snape continued eyes locked onto where Harry and I stood. The irony of his words was not lost on me, a man who spoke of not betraying one another, was the one to betray us all to our enemies. What a pitiful excuse for a human being.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"I, Liliana Potter, call forth the life debt owed to my Line, by Severus Snape, let him be unable to tell the secrets belonging to me and mine, let him feel the pain as he goes against the life debt he owes me. One life for another is the debt I am calling forth in its fullest."</em> I called out in Parseltongue making the magic even stronger as Snape went rigid as his magic tried to rebel, "I thought we were going to drag this out?" Harry asked curiously though not really against having Snape be no more than a slave to our Line.</p><p>"We will, but we both know he is good at seeing things he shouldn't. This way even if he suspects us of something he can no longer in any form inform Dumbledore or Riddle of it, it keeps us safe." I answered with a slight shrug taking enjoyment in the pain Snape was in as the Family Magic of the Potter Line began to force his own magic into submission. He would be fully aware but unable to fight against our orders, the perfect puppet.</p><p>"I found it fitting that a man that prided himself on being able to outsmart everyone on the board and keep his own mind now had neither of those options left to him.You just took away the only thing he ever really had, fitting." Marcus spoke in reverence as he looked down at me causing me to beam with pride before wiping the look from my features as Snape blinked his eyes and straightened up.</p><p>"That will be all, all of you to your rooms." Snape commanded before stalking off with a nudge from Harry who had no wish to be in his presence without having to dull the urge to kill the man. "We should really be heading to bed soon; it would be smart to be in the best shape we can when dealing with Dumbles and his puppets." Theo said with a slight yawn as he looked between Harry and I. "Goodnight sister dear." Harry said with a knowing look thrown at Thorfinn and I before he also left for his room, first thing he would be doing is Warding it.</p><p>"Why don't you lead the way my Viking." I commanded more than asked as I held my hand out to him making him raise an eyebrow even as he easily placed his hand in mine.</p><p>When we arrived into his room I had to take a moment to send a pulse of my magic to Hogwarts in thanks for placing my things into the room while also enlarging it to that of a master suit like at the Manor. "The twins likely already have more than a few ideas to keep Dumbles distracted with Oliver pitching in to also keep McGonagall busy and too frustrated and frazzled to cause Rodolphus and the others any problems." I began softly with my head resting on Thorfinn's naked chest hand smoothing in soothing circles above his heart.</p><p>"Antonin, Theo, and Draco would be best to begin finding out if fixing Riddle would be worth it. We know Tom Riddle Jr before he began to tear his soul into pieces was a genius, and a very strong wizard at that, which is something we could use in the upcoming war." Thorfinn added in just as quietly his hand resting like a hot iron band against my hip in possessiveness.</p><p>"Lucius can focus on the Wizengamot since he holds a seat and can keep track of all current Lords and Ladies holding a seat and where they lean, Sirius and Fenrir would be best along with Luna to look into Magical Beings and starting to gain a further idea on how best to build them Safe Havens for now until we can find a large island to take for ourselves." I said mind already running ahead of me over what options would be best. Because honestly I didn't think we could stop the Muggles from finding out about us, we couldn't stop what was coming, but we could take further actions to make sure we live through it.</p><p>"Once I graduate I can begin to help Lucius since he won't be able to do it on his own, it would spread him to thin." Thorfinn offered causing me to nod in agreement, I didn't want any of those belonging to me to suffer if I could help it.</p><p>"Fred, George, Hermione, and Antonin should be the ones placed on creating Wards, Spells, and actual weapons and things to help us. Those four along with Luna and Theo pitching in when they can, will make sure we do better than just survive this." I continued thoughtfully because those six would always be the brightest of our group. Not to say we each didn't have something to offer, it's just those six together were a monster that we needed if we had any hope of winning this upcoming war. "Bill, Rabastan, Harry, Rodolphus and Marcus put together, can begin building a strengthening and training schedule that will help us keep in top form." Thorfinn finished making me realize that besides Susan, Neville, Blaise, and I, we were the only ones really left.</p><p>"Neville and Susan can work on the healing, potions, and growing us a large greenhouse." Because let's be honest those two were the best when it came to those subjects, though Draco could also pitch in with the potions as could George.</p><p>"That would leave Blaise and I to creating a large black book full of blackmail, taking care of the talks with Gringotts." I finished before smiling because it might not be much, but it was a start. Now we could iron it out this weekend with the others in the Room of Requirement, already I felt more confident than I had because while getting revenge is fun, having a solid plan on how to save all Magical Kind, was more important. "Goodnight." I whispered as Thorfinn moved his arm to wrap around my waist as he held me close to his chest, it was one of the rare times I had a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up was something I didn't really want to do; I was more than comfortable laying with Thorfinn to want to get up for the day. Sadly I didn't have a choice as I finally climbed out of the bed and slowly took the form of an eleven year old, this was something I didn't care to do.</p><p>"Luna is working on a glamour with Theo and Antonin that will allow you all to keep your true forms while showing an outward appearance of whatever age you want others to see when they look at you." Marcus offered as he walked into the room having caught the pout on my face while Thorfinn chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair before placing a kiss to my temple.</p><p>"I think we should go meet with the others now." I said standing on my tiptoes to kiss Thorfinn and Marcus's cheek, because even if I wasn't in love with Marcus didn't mean he wasn't one of mine.</p><p>"So how did you all sleep?" Ron asked with a smirk as we all moved to sit at the Slytherin table for breakfast, one of the plans to fuck with Dumbles was to sit as a group at each table each meal.</p><p>"Better than some." I said with my own smirk as my eyes briefly moved over Hermione who blushed while Ron pouted, points to me.</p><p>"What do you think you are doing?!" Percy Weasley asked as he stalked over and took in the sight of his three youngest brothers sitting at the Slytherin table.</p><p>"Eating breakfast with some friends, what else would we be doing?" Ron was the one to answer since the twins were distracted with Daphne, eyes soft but also sorrowful.</p><p>I would need to talk to them about what that was about later. I refused to leave any of mine hurting when I could help them, like they always were there when I needed a laugh, I would be there for them in their time of need.</p><p>"This isn't..!" Percy began only to be cut off by Susan as she primly set her fork and knife down and gave the older boy a cold look.</p><p>"Nowhere in the Hogwarts rule book does it mention being unable to sit at another House table, not even during special feasts. So I do hope you weren't about to lie considering you are a Prefect and would already be aware of the rules." Susan said seriously making Percy blush bright red in embarrassment.</p><p>"It was well known that the Founders wanted their Houses to show unity, even the Sorting Hat sings about it, so why would you be trying to encourage the opposite?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow and honestly, having to fight back the laughter that wanted to escape from my mouth was harder than I would have believed it would be.</p><p>"Here love." Thorfinn said putting food onto my plate after double checking it was safe causing Harry to send me a look and even a wink, my twin was an asshole, but I still loved the jerk.</p><p>"Being in a relationship with someone underage is illegal though!" Percy said catching the same thing as the others and starting to look triumphant causing me to roll my eyes as I took a sip of my orange juice.</p><p>"Considering I am one of the Last of my House and Family Line, I am going to have to marry more than one male since Harry has already signed over his rights to the Headship and plans to marry a single person. Thorfinn is just one of my future husbands." I explained with a shrug of my shoulders while Harry just looked thankful to not have to deal with the Headship and politics, and instead was able to focus on his husband and future family.</p><p>"You already have your husbands picked out!?" Pansy cut in showing that for the most part the others around us has been listening in, perfect.</p><p>"Oliver Wood, the Lestrange twins, Alexi Dolohov, Thorfinn Rowle, and one other not here, are the current ones I have signed marriage contracts with." I answered smugly making her pale before we were interrupted as George and Fred shared a look.</p><p>"And she isn't the only one who has her future spouses picked out, George and I have recently sent in a request for someone's hand." Fred was the one to speak while George nodded surprising me, I had believed they would wait awhile before trying to win Daphne over again.</p><p>"Then I think I owe you both congratulations and that I hope your contract is accepted." I answered primly taking even more delight at the look of disgust Percy was wearing before he stormed off as the professors began to hand out schedules.</p><p>"I thought you were going to wait to win back Daphne." I said softly so no one but them could hear me making them share another look.</p><p>"We were going to wait, but honestly Sin, Daphne was not just our wife, she was the light of our life." Fred began tiredly.</p><p>"And knowing that and getting to see her again, even if it is her younger self, well we decided we wouldn't to begin wooing her back." George finished making me nod in understanding while Thorfinn and Marcus sent them both an understanding look, Marcus had also begun to plan his own wooing of his late wife.</p><p>"So on to another topic, anyone heard from the others?" Harry asked as he accepted his schedule without even sparing McGonagall a look, having found out she had been there and allowed Dumbles to leave us on the doorstep of our aunts house had kind of ruined any respect he had for her.</p><p>"Yes my father sent me a message informing that this would be a new year for us." Draco said making me hum in agreement, so it seemed Lucius had already begun to look into the other Lords and Ladies. "Well I honestly want to know your thoughts on the amber eyed one." Harry continued making me wince because I did miss Remus Lupin, but more than that I missed my godson Teddy as did Harry who had also been named godfather.</p><p>"I planned on having my wolf check into it." I said seriously making Harry slump in relief and send me a thankful smile, if we could get Remus on our side that would be amazing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  <strong>Harry P.O.V</strong></p><p>My eyes drifted over my twin as she sat between two of her future husbands and lovers before moving back to where two of my best friends sat with the rest of group before thinking over just how much we will be able to change. "So I thought you were wanting to keep Dumbles from being suspicious of you? If that is the case why did you and your twin pick Slytherin?" Hermione asked quietly as Ron held her hand under the table as the rest looked over their schedules and talked about favorite courses and such.</p><p>"Because, while we didn't want him suspicious of us, we also knew that by going into Slytherin House, we would have him focused on trying to make sure we fit the mold he wants us to. Slytherin House will give us the best opportunity to see just what he would do to keep us attached to the strings he put on us." I answered quietly knowing the muffling spell Hermione had cast would keep our words from other ears not meant to hear. "That could have the opposite effect." Ron warned making me chuckle as he reminded me of a conversation Bill, and I had right before our wedding.</p><p>"Liliana and I agree, this was the best option with the smallest effect, since we also knew any other House wouldn't be acceptable from the Sorting Hat." I continued getting two nods of understanding because yes while we came back in time, it didn't mean we now had full control of everything including a thousand year old hat charmed to sort eleven year old children. "Are you worried?" Draco asked looking away from his conversation with Blaise and Neville to focus on me making me shake my head lightly. "Yes, and honestly it would stupid of us not to be. Dumbledore is not to be taking lightly neither is Riddle. Both are used to being the master manipulators and ones holding all the chess pieces on the board, that isn't something we should take lightly or without caution." I answered truthfully making Susan nod remembering the death of her aunt at Dumbledore's hand, all because she refused to believe the old man's lies. "This isn't a game, and it is about time we threw the board they are using away and take the reins." Liliana spoke up eyes flashing as she tilted her head while Antonin and Thorfinn gained sly looks over the thought of the fight ahead.</p><p>"If it were, well you would be the Queen." I joked because in all honesty my sister was a Dark Lady in her own right, and would make an amazing Queen, and with what we plan to stop, we would need a good Ruler. "All hail the Queen, for she will take no prisoners nor anything but soldiers and warriors." Theo said his voice almost taking a haunting lilt to the words making a shiver race down our spins as Liliana just tilted her head and gave an innocent smile that lit up her face.</p><p>"I won't hesitate to kill all threats as I rise and build my Kingdom." Liliana joked but from the serious look shared between those who followed her, well it sounded like a foretelling of what was to come. "Then it seems Draco, Lucius, and I should start on writing the rules of your Kingdom." Hermione said already knowing some that would be a must in the future world we planned on building making Liliana's eyes widen in surprise. "Does that make me a Prince then?" I joked causing Ron to chock on his laughter while Draco just sent me a look and Neville grinned.</p><p>"That means I can work on the throne and crown." Neville added his own teasing before falling silent as Hermione took down the muffling spell as Snape began headed this way, and it was a delight to watch as his eyes dulled and glazed as the enslavement binds took effect as he stood there in front of us. "Yes?" I asked fighting back a smile as I kept my face impassive while Liliana turned her head away and buried her face in Thorfinn's side to hide her own delighted laughter. We both knew that we wouldn't end Snape early, no the man would suffer for years until he was nothing, that we wouldn't need the enslavement bind to make him submit, he would do it all on his own as his will broke.</p><p>"The Headmaster would like to speak to Miss and Mr Potter after they have finished their breakfast." Snape said voice monotone and I already knew the look Liliana would be sending me as I briefly met her eyes with mine. "Then as is our right, we ask for our Head of House to be with us as we speak with the Headmaster." Liliana spoke up before I could causing Snape to blink but nod as the bind of a life debt tightened around him.</p><p>Without another word Snape walked back to the Head Table and sat down, it was a good thing he wasn't able to act any differently around Dumbles otherwise we would be outed before we even started.</p><p>"Think it has anything to do with you both being in Slytherin?" Blaise asked making me shake my head with an aggravated sigh. Having to attend Hogwarts again was already frustrating without taking in the fact I wouldn't be able to spend time with my husband for a while either. Though in the end if our plans worked, it would be worth it.</p><p>"Luna mentioned having a doppelganger attend in our place as a possible option to keep Dumbles from suspecting anything." Anthony said after taking notice of the look on Liliana's and my face making me stop in place. Because that would be perfect and by adding the memories we wanted to the doppelganger, they would only know what we want them to and keep Dumbles happy by being able to look through their minds whenever he wanted.</p><p>"Tell her to meet us in the Room tonight, I want it done as soon as possible." Liliana ordered as her back straightened and she looked over those gathered near us with warning.</p><p>This could also give us more time to focus on building her Kingdom, because it was more reality than a joke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Liliana's P.O.V</strong>
</p><p>My mind raced over the fact in a few hours we would have another way of attending Hogwarts without necessarily being in the school. Though it caused me to wonder why Luna hadn't mentioned it to Theo until now. "Mind wondering sister dearest?" Harry asked with a slight tease even as it gave warning. "Just wondering what my future wedding will look like." I answered with a whimsy type smile covering my lips, the perfect cover in case Dumbles was watching us. "Do hurry back from the Headmaster office so we can discuss this wedding then." Rabastan teased while Rodolphus, Thorfinn, and Antonin just smirked at me.</p><p>"My main focus once we have doppelgängers to replace us is getting Safe Havens in place for all Magical Beings, this will set them aside and pull them from either side of the current war between Dumbles and Riddle. While I focus on that I can have Lucius, Hermione, and Rodolphus look into any islands that are large enough for our use.Come along brother mine." I said sending one last reproachful look to my Elite before tugging Harry after me out of the Great Hall. "Do not worry about the gold eyed one, our silver friend is working on the issue tonight." I whispered only loud enough for Harry to hear making him nod and his shoulders to fully relax.</p><p>The fact we both knew Dumbles had beaten us to his office meant little as we pushed back and hid our future memories leaving only the façade in place as I knocked on his door. The game has been set.</p><p>"Do come in Mr and Miss Potter!" Dumbles called out in fake joviality.</p><p>
  <strong>Dumbledore P.O.V</strong>
</p><p>Things had been going exactly as he had planned from the moment the device hooked to the Potter's life force broke, he refused to let there be any chance so made sure to place a compulsion on Black to chase after Pettigrew, giving him the perfect amount of time to hide his future pawns. With a wide smile and twinkle in his eyes Dumbledore looked over the Great Hall having to make sure to not allow his mask to crack when his attention caught on said pawns.</p><p>"Severus please inform Mr and Miss Potter, that I would like to have a word with them once they have finished eating if you would." Dumbledore said working to keep the seething rage hidden as he took in signs of unity between Houses that he had fought to keep from happening. "Of course." Severus demurred with a sneer and loathing in his eyes, good the hatred was still there, Dumbledore didn't need his spy gaining a change of heart when it came to the Potter twins.</p><p>"They have asked for their Head of House to be in attendance as the by laws of Hogwarts offers to each students when asked to visit the Headmaster." Severus responded once he had returned from informing the twins, though Dumbledore hadn't missed the slight tensing of both children's shoulders. "Ah, then I shall see you in my office shortly." Dumbledore offered with a pat to Severus's shoulder as he gained to his feet. It would be best to apply more compulsions to the twins to be safe, more so on Harry Potter to begin doubting his twin what with how close they appeared to be. Dumbledore would not allow the girl to turn his weapon against him, and what with her future marriages to all Dark Houses, well that would be the match to light the fuse of doubt between the twins.</p><p>"Do come in Mr and Miss Potter!" He called out in joviality as his mask of a friendly if insane Headmaster fixed itself in place.</p><p>"You had wished to see us Headmaster?" Liliana Potter was the one to speak up as her twin brother Harry stood slightly behind her, that wouldn't do. "Yes, I hope you do not mind but I had been very close to both James and Lily before they past away you see, and I had wondered if there was anything you wish to speak of concerning your new House and housemates." Dumbledore began with a warm smile to sooth their fears even as he began to weave the compulsions into place on both children.</p><p>
  <strong>Liliana's P.O.V </strong>
</p><p>If it hadn't have been for the fact both Harry and I had led a war I might have forsaken our plans and let my magic lash out and tear the old coot limb from limb. From the way Harry's eyes glinted for a brief moment as he looked down as if shy showed me he was also aware of the compulsions Dumbles was trying to place on our person.</p><p>"I do believe we had asked for our Head of House to attend this meeting with us." I interrupted before he could say anymore causing the coot to send a disappointed look at me.</p><p>"No I do believe that is all, I just wanted you both to know my door is always open to those in need." Dumbledore denied having done what he had wanted, not that it had worked. "If that is all then." Harry finally spoke up his voice rough before he was tugging me from the room as fast as he could without it being noticeable. "That vile, disgusting, senile...!" Harry seethed as he began to stalk toward the Room of Requirement where our followers awaited us. "We need to be more careful; this time can be excused as being shy and unsure around someone we do not know, but next time that wont work." I warned with a sigh being glad it would be our doppelgangers dealing with Dumbles in person instead of us.</p><p><em>"I know that Lily! That still doesn't mean I don't want to rip his magic from his very being slow enough to torture him into insanity as I take what he treasures most!"</em> Harry snarled slipping into parseltongue in his rage.</p><p><em> "And we will end him once we have the Safe Havens up and running. He is pointless in our plans of war against the Muggles."</em> I soothed also changing to parseltongue glad we had a muffling charm around us as we walked.</p><p><em>"Maybe once Riddle is sane and if he agrees to work with us, we could wrap the old coot in a bow for the man."</em> I teased to further calm my twin. From the laughter he let out I would say I had done as I had planned.</p><p>Many seemed to forget that just because I was the Darker twin didn't mean Harry didn't have his moments, it wasn't obvious since in a lot of aspects Harry was easier to anger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time we had arrived at the Room of Requirement my twin had calmed down and had begun to make plans on just how he would take out Dumbles. But his last words caused me to wonder if we should try fixing and working with Riddle, because I honestly didn't think it was worth it. Not when we had an easy way to deal with him in a few days' time, the destruction of his Horcrux's in a certain Ritual would also take out the main Soul. "From the face you are making I would hazard a guess and say it didn't go well." Ron said with a grimace while Hermione just sent her husband a look of exasperation.</p><p>"He had tried to layer us in compulsions, some I don't even know the purpose of, what with them so tangled together." I offered with a shake of my head as my form shifted back to my older body as I moved to lean against Rodolphus. "Now Luna, I know I told them to have you ready to meet us tonight here to do the Ritual for the doppelgangers, but with Dumbles already moving to have us be against each other, I think it would be best to do the Ritual now." I continued getting a nod of agreement as her silver eyes cleared and showed how serious she was in that moment.</p><p>"Once we are free to leave Hogwarts there are jobs we each need to work on, and I know we had something else planned but this would be a better option." I finished saying taking a moment to look over each person in front of me. "I think Marcus and the twins should be the two to stay with the doppelgangers, they both have a wish to woo their wives, meaning they would be the wisest choice." Harry added causing me to realize having a backup in the form of Marcus and the twins in case anything went wrong was really a smart move. "Not something I mind having to do, it also lets us focus on the students themselves while the doppelgangers focus on Dumbles and the Professors." Marcus said in agreement making me sigh but nod to the decision.</p><p>"Hermione, Rodolphus, and Theodore, I want the three of you helping Lucius focus on looking into large islands and working to place one or more into those Dimension Pockets you were working on with Luna. "I ordered getting an excited look from Hermione while the others nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Draco, Ron, and Harry, the three of you will focus on the other Magical Communities. I want to know how each run their communities along with what Wards and such they use to stay hidden from the Muggles. Maybe begin making plans to warn them of what is to come and have them merge with us once the islands are up and running." I continued causing Ron to grimace and Harry to grin with Draco just nodding mind already running over ideas.</p><p>"Neville, Susan, Anthony, and George. I want the four of you stalk piling on potions and getting clippings of every type of plant we need for the pocket dimension and our own personal use." Harry was the one to order next, because besides George they were his followers. "They can also focus on suppling things for Healers, we want the best of everything for our future world." I added getting Susan to smirk, because while Harry was our second best Healer, the truth was Susan was our top Healer that we all went to for serious wounds. "Things involving the Wizengamot will be left to Lucius, Thorfinn, Rabastan, and myself. Because while I know most of you are good when it comes to politics, but the others are the best at it." I said with a slight sheepish smile at the affronted look Draco was sending me.</p><p>"Luna, Fenrir, Sirius, and Oliver. You will be the ones to gain an in with the Magical Beings, it will be up to you four to have them side with us." Harry continued getting a feral grin from Fenrir.</p><p>The others who hadn't come with us to Hogwarts had arrived through the fireplace Floo that the Room provided and with me being the current Head to both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, well it mean Dumbles didn't actually control the Wards as he believed. "Antonin and Fred will be the main two focused on creation, be it a weapon or spell to help us in our goals." I finished having kept an eye on all of them even as Luna had begun to slowly go through the Ritual creating the doppelgangers for us.</p><p>"You just need to allow four drops of blood to fall into its mouth while thinking of the memories you want them to have. Through that it will create a personality based on the focus you leave it with in the memories." Luna explained as she looked over them one last time before we each stepped up to our young look alike doll and began the process.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 21 (GRAPHIC TORTURE ENDING)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Time Skip: Three Years Later </strong>
</p><p>It had taken longer than what we had wanted to complete the Pocket Dimension tied into the three large islands Hermione had found, but in the end once it had been done we had been able to move further on with our plans. Dumbledore had been the next step Harry had wanted to take, placing our plans for Riddle and Snape to the side to do so. "It was for the Greater Good!" Were the last words spoken from Dumbledore before Harry had used his own magic to slowly pull Dumbledore's own magic from his body. It was a horrible way to die, one leading to madness and a feeling of acid being poured repeatedly over your body until there was nothing left of yourself.</p><p>Our Safe Havens had been placed up and working while we had worked on our future place of home, so when it was time to use the Ritual Circle that would pull the Manors of Safe Havens onto the Islands, it had already been at full capacity. Antonin had been the mastermind behind the creation of that Ritual, saving us and the Goblin's time from having to rebuild the Havens on the islands. "You were right." Harry spoke breaking me from my thoughts as I focused back on the here and now.</p><p>We had moved all Magical Beings to the Islands including using Antonin's Ritual Circle to pull all Manors and Magical Buildings to Pocket Dimension, it had to be enlarged as other Magical Communities asked for their own with connections ours.</p><p>"About what?" I asked curiously head tilting slightly as I took in my twin before me who held back a sigh. "About not fixing Riddle, it was satisfying to watch his destruction." Harry answered with a shrug while keeping his eyes looking out the window of my office. "Just imagine what it will feel like to finally deal with Ginny and Snape, if that was how much you enjoyed taking out Dumbles and Riddle." Sirius teased having fully healed and even Bonded to Remus. Back when we had first begun our plans Sirius had gone to save Remus and free the wolf from the strings Dumbles was strangling him with, it was through this and the healing that they ended up falling in love. Viktor had been another we had regained earlier what with Harry looking into other Magical Communities. My Elite and followers were whole and all together again, and this time no betrayer or Muggle would take that from me.</p><p>"Is it that time already?" I asked with a smirk eyes taking in Antonin and Thorfinn were they stood at the doors making them send me a wink in return. "Lucius and Rabastan are already there waiting for you. Though you might want to recall Barty and his wife Tonks in case the people begin to notice anything." Bill said seriously knowing we couldn't have our people begin to doubt us now that we were finally putting the world to rights here on the islands. "Then that is what we will do." Harry said without hesitation before he stalked toward his husband and pulled him from the room and to the dungeons.</p><p>"To believe that asshole helped crown me as Queen." I mutter dryly getting a chuckle from Sirius before we followed after my twin. "Why are you doing this?!" Ginny Weasley cried before us with her hands chained above her head and covered in dried blood and dirt. "Because once upon a time you had a hand in our destruction and annihilation." I answered simply without fanfare. "But I didn't!!" She chocked out words hoarse from all the screaming she had done while being tortured.</p><p>"You didn't, but you could, and you had. I won't take that risk with my Kingdom." I continued before turning toward Bill, who as the eldest Weasley had the right to take the final blow. "For all those lost, let our Mother Hecate and our father Death judge you as you breath your last." Bill Weasley intoned before stalking forward and burying a poisoned dagger through her heart. We had found it fitting since that was what she had been to us, a poison dagger who had been held behind Snape's back to use against us in our war against the Muggles.</p><p>"You are monsters." Snape intoned voice void of emotion from where he knelled on the ground chained to a bolt on the floor by his neck. Harry had me return his control back to him for a better way to torture the man, having wanting him to be aware and in control as he died. And people believed I was the most vindictive, then again it was something we had all come to an agreement on.</p><p>"That we might be, but it is us monsters who have saved our people, who will allow us to flourish for centuries to come." Harry said with a sneer taking delight in the completely broken man at his feet. "We thought about Lucius or Draco being the ones to end you, but then I thought, what better way to end a man always tangled in someone's strings than by having him slowly string his neck and chock himself to death." I was the one to answer even as Luna skipped forward and laid the wire sharp strings at his feet.</p><p>"All the while as I make you kill yourself you will be aware, will try to fight back with your magic and very being, and fail." I continued as I watched his hands haltingly pick up the wire and begin to slowly place it around his neck. "I had wanted to have you hanging in the sharp wire and then wager how long it would take your limbs to cut off one by one, but well that would be too messy." Sirius added only to gain a flicker of Black Madness as he whispered an Ancient spell under his breath.</p><p>"Severus.." Lily Potter nee Evans whispered as her ghostly teenage appearance appeared before Severus causing the man to chock and tighten he wire around his neck a bit tighter and making his neck bleed as it began to cut into his skin. "I did say this would be the best way to truly break him." Sirius offered with delight as the ghost gently placed her hands on top of Snape's and helped him tighten the wire further. It was a Curse spell, taking what one fears most and combining it to help one kill their enemies by their own hand, nifty and perfect for this.</p><p>"And down goes the last threat to our happiness, and the last revenge to the those lost from before." Harry intoned with the others all surrounding us as Snape's head finally toppled off and blood pooled around the body as it fell over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>